Betrayal and Desolation
by the-dark-knightess
Summary: I hated what I had to do, but it protected my family and I wanted him to get what he wanted without me screwing it up. But the backstabbing was getting to be a bit much. I'm not sure how much longer I can hang on. Victor Creed/OC, Origins based, bad sumry
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I own no one except Elena. Nesha is my friend's creation. Updates may be really spread out because I'm about to leave my internet access tomorrow. I'll still write even if I can't publish it. I'm sorry if this is inconvenient. I hate that I have such limited access. They won't let me on this site at school, so I can't do anything there either. I'll try my best to update quickly. Reviews are very welcome and encourage me to keep writing! I am much happier to write when I have fans! lol**

Picture it, winter in Russia, 1938. Stalin was in power and causing plenty of strife, but he wasn't the worry of the locals of my little town. We had to deal with the roving bands of soldiers. My name is Elena Romanov. And unbeknownst to me, I am a mutant.

I was only 19 years old when I discovered I was unnatural. It wasn't a pretty sight when I did. My 15 year old sister, Nesha, and I were in town one day, shopping for family essentials and paying a visit to my boyfriend. It was very cold, so we were huddled in out coats and trying to stay out of the soldiers' way. Despite our attempts, we failed. A group of about 7 soldiers saw us and immediately approached us. "Well, well, well," one said. "Look what we have here! Come here, pretty ladies." What were we to do but resist? It earned me many slaps in the face and my sister as well. Her screams were enough to make my blood boil in rage. That was bad enough, but then, my boyfriend discovered us and tried to rescue us…alone. He was dead within moments. The soldiers left us bloodied and beaten in an alley, but their retreating backs sent me over the edge. I let out a fierce snarl and leapt up. I was scared to see that bones were protruding from between my knuckles, but I didn't let it faze me. An animalistic fury had leapt up within me, and it's bloodlust needed to be satisfied. As I ran at the soldiers, my sister screamed at me, but I did not listen. I used those bones to slit the throats of those men. I pinned one to the wall of a building before I killed him. He cried, "What are you?!" I growled and dug those knives into his chest. I was breathing hard, the cold air burning my lungs. I turned to look at my sister. She was staring in horror at her nails which had extended out to twice their normal length and sharpness. I heard more soldiers coming. They had heard the commotion and were coming to help. I ran over and grabbed my sister up by her shoulders.

"Nesha. Nesha! Come, we must go!" We ran down the alley together. As I looked at her, I noticed her busted lip slowly knit back together and the bruises on her face disappear. She too was staring at me presumably for the same reason. The pain was slowly going away in my face, but my chest burned with it. My love was laying slain in the street back there, but I couldn't go to him. I couldn't risk my sister's safety. And that angered me. Bitterness was welling up already. My shoulder-length black hair was dripping in blood and snow, and I was having trouble seeing through the rage in my hazel eyes.

"Elena," my sister cried when we had escaped. "Let's go home."

I looked down at the strange bones sticking out of my hands. With a flick, they retracted. Nessa watched and did the same with her nails. "We can't go home, Nesha. They will find us and it will put Mama and Papa in danger."

"Where can we go? We have no other family."

I racked my brain and was frustrated when I came up empty. I was supposed to be the big sister and have all the answers. Finally, something came to me. It was crazy and impulsive, but for some reason, that felt right to me. "Nesha, how do you feel about America?" I asked with a feral grin.

"America?" she gasped.

"There, no one can find us." I was beginning to feel sickened by the overpowering scent of the blood on me. It was filthy, just like the source. "Come, little sister. Look at us. We are strong now. Nothing can touch us. Do you smell that? The fear in the air. I can smell the very fear of the people."

She tested the air and nodded. "I smell it. It is horrid."

I closed my eyes and took a big whiff while shaking my head. "No…it enlightens me. I clears my mind." I opened my eyes again to see her nervous face looking up at me. She was the shortest in the family. At 5'5" she hardly compared to my 5'11". "Let's go, Nesha. We will start over in America."

"How will we afford tickets on a ship?"

I smirked. "We don't. We take what we want. Who can stop us? Look." I ran over and grabbed a sharp stone off the ground. I took it and sliced through my arm. The cut healed itself in a matter of seconds. "Nothing can hurt us permanently, now." She still seemed undecided. "Nesha, we are sisters, and sisters stick together. Come with me." She finally nodded.

Needless to say, we had to sneak on a ship. Thankfully, no one was killed in the process…just threatened. My new weapons appeared very useful and persuasive. On the long journey over the sea, we discovered the many abilities we had gained. Our incisors grew out, longer and sharper than before. Our senses of hearing and smelling and sight were unrivaled by even the most healthy. I was superhumanly fast. She did not appear to be quite so fast. That was one of the only places we differed besides the location of our claws. We had both been strong from the work we had done around our home, but we found ourselves stronger than before, and more temperamental. Some of the smallest things set us off. We often found ourselves scrabbling on the lower decks over stupid little things, but it felt good. I had trained myself not to smart off to anyone, but I felt so free that almost everything I said was sarcastic and mean.

Upon our arrival in America, New York City to be exact, we learned of the war that was starting. Many of our earlier senses of decency and delicacy were gone, and there was a constant bloodlust within us. We heard that they were recruiting for their American Army, and we could hardly wait. I wanted revenge for the loss of my Peter. I wanted to kill all the terrible people in the world and this was a good place to find some. We watched the recruitment office for days, waiting for a chance to get in. But no women were allowed. One day, I sniffed the air and smelled something familiar. I couldn't place it. I traced it into and alley and started down it. "Elena?" Nesha whispered. "Maybe you shouldn't…"

"Shh!" I went farther into the shadows. My heightened sense of hearing caught the whisper of a breath a little farther ahead. The stench of rotting things in the alley made it impossible for me to distinguish what it was I was smelling that was familiar. I walked a few steps deeper and in a rush of wind and growls, I found myself smashed against the wall with a man's hand clamped around my throat. I ripped out my claws and slashed at his arms. He dropped me and I spun, baring me teeth at him, preparing to strike. I was shocked to find him a similar state. I didn't take the time to marvel at it. I did notice that his nails looked just like Nesha's before I leaped at him, snarling. I dug my claws into his chest. He staggered back, but his own claws were tearing into my back. My sister came running from the alley entrance.

"Elena!! Stop!"

A man came running from the other side. "Victor! Leave them alone!"

The man I was fighting with froze, his fist inches away from my face. I took his hesitation and head butted him. He let out a growl of rage and tried to gouge my eyes out. The other man reached him and yanked him off as Nesha came and pulled me away. I pulled against my sister's restraint, the desire for that man's blood on my hands stronger than anything I had ever felt. The feeling seemed to be mutual. We all stood there, staring at each other.

Finally, the civil man asked, "Who are you?"

Nesha, still holding me back, answered, "My name is Nesha Romanov. This is my older sister, Elena."

I whipped around and growled, "Don't give away information so freely, sister! We don't know these…men," I said with a disgusted glance at them.

"Hence we are introducing ourselves," she said calmly. I made a face at her then turned to look at my attacker and the other man. My attacker had calmed a bit as well, but he still glared at me as if he would want nothing more than to sink his teeth in my neck. I glared right back. Nesha took a small step forward. "Who are you?"

"My name is Logan," the calm one said. "This is my older brother, Victor. I'm sorry he bothered you. He insisted on coming down this alley."

"And obviously for a good reason," Victor muttered.

"You call this a good reason?"

"Look at them, Jimmy. They're like us." His nails extended again and he smiled, showing us his sharp, long canines. Nesha, amazed, extended hers as well. Logan reluctantly extended his claws, but he did not have the teeth. My claws were still out, so we all just stood there, staring.

Nesha whispered, "I didn't know there were others."

"What, did you think you were all alone in the world?" Victor asked. "Not so special after all, huh?" I growled quietly. He just seemed amused.

Logan asked, "What are you doing in this alley?"

I answered, "Tracking something. It smelled familiar, but I couldn't place it." I sniffed one of the scratches that were just healing and found the scent stronger there. It was a musky smell. Male. Apparently is was Victor. "I think it was him," I said, pointing at Victor.

"He smells familiar?" Nesha asked.

"Not exactly. It's probably because we're…whatever we are."

"Ferals," Victor added in.

"What's a feral exactly?"

"A type of mutant. One who has animalistic qualities."

"Mutant?"

"What, are you deaf? Yes, mutant."

I was having a very hard time fighting down my dislike for this man. He was too much like me. I guess the whole, opposites attract is true. Tired of just standing around staring, I said, "Well, we were kind of busy before you happened along, and I think we need to get back to it."

Victor chuckled. "And just what were you doing, my charming lady?"

"None of your concern!" I cried, while trying to ignore the smell of him radiating off my body. It was primal, and I liked it.

"Do you need help?" Logan asked. Victor and I said no and Nesha said yes at the same time. Logan smiled and said, "Great! Let me show you around." He offered an arm to Nesha and she took it, grinning. They took off down the alley together leaving me and Victor standing alone.

"Great," I grumbled. "Just great." I spun and took off after the other two. I heard Victor chuckled again before running and matching stride with me. I glanced at him, dislike emanating from every part of me. The only thing I could stand about this man was the smell of him. That made his presence bearable.

"So," he said, "are you Russian? You sound Russian."

"I'm as Russian as you are prick."

"Aww," he said, faking hurt feelings. "That's a little harsh."

I looked over at him. He wasn't looking at me, but he had a small smile on his lips. He knew I was annoyed and he enjoyed provoking me. We emerged into the light of day and followed Logan and my sister around. Logan showed her all kinds of sights and such while Victor and I stood around skulking.

Eventually, Victor couldn't seem to stand the silence between us anymore. "If I'm going to have to walk around with you, we might as well talk."

"And what, good sir," I spat, "do you suggest we talk about?"

"Why you're here. Are you citizens?"

"No."

"Oooo. Risky business. Are you on a mission for the Russian Mob?"

I looked at him like he was a dunce. "No! I wouldn't work for my country's government to save my life."

"Considering you really can't die, that doesn't mean as much as it used to."

I took a deep breath to keep from attacking him again. "We are here to escape the government."

"What did you do?"

He seemed genuinely curious, so I answered. "I killed a bunch of soldiers after they beat me and my sister and killed my boyfriend."

He raised an eyebrow. "Hmph. You sure do get yourself into fights with all the wrong people, don't you?"

"Bad habit," I curtly stated. Logan and Nesha took off again, so we followed. "Really, the only reason we were over here at all is because we wanted to join your army."

"Do you now? And why would you want to do that?"

"I want revenge, she wants adventure. We figured that would be a good place to find it."

"Well," he sighed, "I've fought a few wars in my lifetime. You can find both of those things, but mostly all you find is nightmares."

I looked at him, surprised. That was the most sincere thing he had said since we met. "Just how long has your lifetime been?" I asked.

He smirked and looked intently at me from deep within his intense, blue-grey eyes. "I was born in 1830." My face betrayed my shock, I think, because he laughed. "And you?"

"I'm 20."

"Ah, I see. You have just discovered your abilities then." I nodded. He nodded in recognition. Then he gestured towards Nesha. "How old is she?"

"16."

He clicked his tongue. "So young, and already looking for blood."

"And apparently not finding it. They don't allow women to fight."

He shrugged. "I dunno. Me and Jimmy have a lot of influence. We've fought a lot for them."

"Why do you call him that?"

"That's his name."

"But he said…"

"Alias, you goober." My eyebrows furrowed in annoyance. Then we noticed that Logan and Nesha had moved on without us. "Shit," he whispered. They were nowhere in sight and hadn't noticed that we didn't follow. He grabbed my hand and pulled me with him as we chased after the two. Despite our animosity, I couldn't avoid laughing as we dashed through the streets. He even smiled back at me. Finally we caught up with our siblings.

"You could have told us you were leaving!" I cried.

They turned around. Logan just started laughing, while Nesha quietly said, "Sorry."

I suddenly realized that my hand was still in Victor's and gently took it back. His eyes fell on the spot where they had been joined, but he said nothing.

Over the next few days, we lodged with the brothers and got to know each other…when Victor and I weren't screaming at each other anyway. They eventually discussed it and decided that they were going to get us into the army…legally or not.

So…on June 6th, 1944, otherwise know as D-Day, Nesha and I, decked out in our helmets and stuff, followed those brothers onto the shores of Normandy. Victor had shown me a cool little trick he liked to do which consisted of him bounding around like a cat. It got the job done. He leapt up onto a ledge and started taking out gunners. I jumped up there with feline agility as well and helped, but then I looked at his face. He had stolen a gun from one of the men and was firing mercilessly into the small area. His face was a mask of hatred and ferociousness that I hadn't seen before.

After WWII, we lived with the brothers still. During that time, Victor and I got over our animosity. It just switched forms into mad love. We still argued over everything, it just ended in making out as opposed to tearing each other apart. We liked having a kindred spirit so close. Nesha and Logan remained friends, but nothing more. I really liked Logan. He was level headed and logical, just like Nesha. They were both just as smart-assy as me and Victor, but they restrained themselves better and as a result, kept their siblings in check. Logan was the only person Victor really listened to. I can't say that he even listened to me all that well. As the years passed, another war cropped up. Vietnam. We went there too.

One hot day, me Logan and Victor were in a helicopter flying over the battle and firing down. Nesha had been left at base. After we had flown out of the heated area, Victor kept firing. It was mostly civilians now. I grabbed his shoulder and yelled over the noise, "VICTOR! THAT'S ENOUGH!" He ignored me. The look on his face mirrored the one I had seen all those years ago. Terrible and unstoppable. "ENOUGH!" No response. Just more bullets fired. I wanted to elbow him in the head, but I yelled up to Logan who was piloting, "Logan! Get us out of here!" He veered off while I tugged on Victor's arm to no avail.

Later, we landed in a town that the American forces had taken over. I was dropping off some supplies to the store room when I heard a scream and that tell-tale laugh. I spun around and ran back. "Victor!" I screamed. He had been intending to rape a girl, but some other soldier had tried to stop him. He was now out of the cabin, claws flying and slashing the throat of one of our superiors. "NOO!" I cried. I ran over and shoved one of his opponents out of my way. Logan came running too and joined in. I threw my gun down and extended my claws, taking a ready stance. We were surrounded. I glared behind me at Victor's crouched form, wishing he would keep himself in check once in a while. I knew that we weren't getting out of this without punishment.

Two days later, I stood with my hands tied behind me around a wooden pole, facing a firing squad. Logan was on my right, and Victor on my left. Nesha was being restrained off to the side because she had tried to come help. As the firing squad got ready, Victor told me, "Wake me when it's over."

I lazily turned my head towards him and shook it in amazement. "The shit I do for you, Victor Creed." He was smirking, but it was only for me to see. As the squad fired, he yelled and I just closed my eyes as tight as I could.


	2. Chapter 2

**I woke up chained in a dank room. As my eyes grew accustomed to the faint light, I figured out that Victor was sitting to my right, and Nesha and Logan were to my left. I groaned and sat up. "Hello, sleepyhead," Victor purred.**

"**Jesus," I moaned. "I think they hit me in the head."**

"**Twice," Victor corrected.**

"**Ugh, my head is throbbing. And it's all your fault. Why in God's name did you have to go off and do that? Huh? It's kinda making me wonder if perhaps I'm not good enough. Is that it?"**

"**Oh my god," Logan sighed. "Here we go."**

"**I'm serious!" I cried. "I want to know."**

**Victor rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Do we really have to talk about this right now?"**

"**I can't think of any better time."**

"**Never sounds appealing."**

**I shuddered in anger. "I could take a huge bite out of your throat right now," I told him.**

"**Well, you know me. That would only get me hot."**

"**God damn it!" I reached over and smacked at him while he laughed and laughed. Logan even allowed himself a small smile. Nesha was trying to be supportive, but she ended up grinning too. Victor caught one of my flailing hands and brought it up to his lips. The contact made my skin tingle. I could never keep fighting when he did shit like that. He purred deeply and lightly brushed my hand with his tongue. I yanked my hand away and said, "Give me that!" He merely smiled seductively at me.**

**We were all quiet for a while. A rat scuttled in and Victor picked it up and placed it on his arm and played with it. Nesha groaned, "Ugh, Victor, that's disgusting."**

**He raised an eyebrow and smirked. My head was still pounding, so I leaned over and put it on his shoulder. He ever so slightly leaned his against mine as if afraid to let the others see him be gentle.**

**About an hour later, the huge door to the cell swung open. I groaned when the light hit my eyes. It sent my head into another frenzy of pain. I managed to pick it up off Victor's shoulder and get my eyes to adjust though. A man in an army uniform walked in. "My name is Major William Stryker," he said. "You've been charged with killing a senior officer. Is that correct?"**

**Victor answered, "Apparently we have some issues with authority…"**

"**Keep a lid on it," I said.**

"…**sir," he finished. I allowed myself to smile.**

**Stryker continued, "The warden tells me that your sentence was carried out by firing squad at 1000 hours. How did that go?"**

"**It tickled," Logan told him. Even Stryker smiled at that.**

"**You all tired of running? Tired of denying your true nature?"**

"**What do you care?" I asked.**

"**Oh, I care. I care because I know how special you are. How valuable." We all stared at him apprehensively, not knowing whether to trust him or not. He knelt in front of us. "Look, you can stay here, locked up like freaks of nature, or you can join me. I'm putting together a special team, with special privileges." Victor and I exchanged glances. "Now, tell me. How would you like to really serve your country?"**

**We all looked around at each other. I didn't like the idea, but I didn't really want to stay in this hell-hole either. I tested him. "I'm Russian."**

**He turned and asked, "So?"**

**I shrugged. "Alright. I just thought you might like to know."**

**So there we were. Mercenaries of the United States government. He took us to a landing strip. "You'll get to meet the rest of the team later. You need a change of clothes." He handed me some black army stuff and boots. I went to find a bathroom. When I did, I turned to shut the door, but Victor pushed his way in before I could.**

"**What the hell are you doing?" I asked.**

"**Getting dressed."**

"**Get out!" I swung the door open.**

"**It's not like I haven't seen…"**

"**OUT!" He scurried away. I shut the door and laughed quietly to myself. After we were all changed, we met Stryker outside. He was now with 5 other men. I let my eyes roam over each of them. Only one of them made me nervous. The guy that looked Asian. There was something about him that made you think he was targeting you.**

**One of the men, a tall one with brown hair and cute brown eyes said, "Lookit! Pretty girls! You never said they were pretty! What's your names, pretty things?"**

"**Shut up, Wade. Give them a break," the black man chastised. He walked forward and shook everyone's hand. "John Wraith. Pleased to meet you." I smiled. I liked this one.**

**A really big, blonde guy nodded at us. "Fred Dukes."**

**The man that John called Wade came up and shook hands heartily, but he held on longer to mine and Nesha's. "Hi, Wade Wilson. Sexiest man alive." Poor Wade had the misfortune of saying that last part while he had a hold of my hand. Victor let a growl rumble out. Wade stopped and looked at him. "Oh…sorry. Guess you're taken."**

"**Wade," Stryker warned.**

"**Sorry, sir." He backed up.**

**The man I didn't like coldly told us his name. "I'm Agent Zero."**

"**Zero?" I asked.**

**He glared at me. "Yeah."**

**A short guy came forward and dispelled the foul mood that had fallen over me. "I'm, um, Chris Bradley. I sometimes go by Bolt, but usually just Bradley." I liked him too. He was very nice. Kind of cowardly looking, but nice.**

**Stryker asked impatiently, "Are you all done? Can we go now?"**

"**Yeah," Logan said. "Where are we going?"**

"**Information hunting. Get on the plane." We all turned and looked at the spiffy little jet sitting at the beginning of the runway.**

"**Well," Wade said, "isn't that a beautiful girl?" I caught Nesha looking at him in pure adoration. I grinned. Finally. She needed someone to love.**

**Over the next couple months, we traveled with that team, hunting down "information". A lot of innocent people got killed in the process. I didn't like it, but I dealt with it. I got time with Victor and my newfound friends in John, Wade, and Bradley. Dukes and I got along well enough, but he kind of got on my nerves. Zero and I loathed each other. Nesha and Wade got to be very close. They were nearly inseparable. Then one day, Stryker decided he had enough information. We had to go to Lagos, Nigeria.**

**We all packed into the plane. The seats ran along the wall of the slim machine. I grabbed a seat between Logan and Victor. Nesha sat across from me, between Wade and John. As the plane sped up and took off, I waited for the inevitable groan from Logan. He hated flying. He hated it with a passion. I heard it, but it was very quiet. I thought, smart. Hide it while you can.**

**We had been flying in absolute silence for hours except for the sound of Wade sharpening a sword…constantly. He looked across at Victor and gestured at his sword. "I love this weapon more than anything else in the whole wide world. You wanna know why?"**

"**No," Victor muttered. I tried not to smile.**

**Wade went on anyway. "It's memorable. Sure, it's a little bulky and tough to get on a plane, but you whip out a couple of swords at your ex-girlfriend's wedding…they will never ever forget it." Nesha smiled widely. I leaned into my chair, smiling ever so softly.**

"**That's funny, Wade," Victor said. "I think you've confused me with someone who gives a shit." My grin got deeper.**

**Wade stared at him for a minute and continued, "Granted, it's not as intimidating as a gun, or bone claws," he nodded at me, "or the fingernails of a bag lady…" I snorted and had to cover my mouth so I wouldn't die laughing. Victor's nails slowly extended and he got a devilish grin on his face. Wade held up one of his swords. "Manicure?"**

**I touched Victor's arm, still fighting laughter and said, "Victor…easy." **

**He relaxed a little, then turned and murmured to me, "Laugh it up, fuzzy," referring to the way I had my hair in a spiky bun.**

**I reached up and ran my fingers through his neatly trimmed beard. "Who you calling fuzzy?" He smiled and my heart rate went up about 100 beats per minute.**

**Wade cut back in, "Fred got a new tattoo. I'm concerned."**

**Zero said, "Jesus, Fred, you just met her last night!"**

**Fred answered, "I love her."**

**Logan turned and said skeptically, "You love her after one night?"**

"**She's a gymnast." Bradley smiled so widely, I thought his face might split.**

**Stryker said, "Bradley, take her down." Apparently, Bradley's mutation allowed him to control electric energy. I think he was flying that plane all by himself…in his mind.**

**The plane turned sharply and headed down. Logan made a sick sounding noise. I turned and asked, "You gonna puke?"**

"**If we were meant to fly, we'd grow wings," he grumbled.**

"**Ah, don't worry, Nancy, people die more driving than flying," Zero said.**

"**How about from impaling?"**

"**Hey," John interjected. "Be nice. Or be your approximation of nice."**

**I leaned in close to Logan's ear and teased, "Do you need a bucket?"**

"**No," he groaned.**

"**Alright, people. Wheels down in Lagos in 5," Stryker said.**

**Bradley landed the plane with ease and we all trailed behind Stryker to a 12-story building that was surrounded by all kinds of protection…including a tank.**

"**What are we doing here?" Logan inquired.**

"**All in good time, Logan," Stryker answered. "Zero."**

**Zero walked out and into the search light. His mutation had something to do with kinetic energy and he was flying all over the place shooting everything up. When he had taken out all but the tank, he opened the gate. Victor leaned in and murmured, "You having fun yet?" in my ear. I smiled viciously as he ran through the gate and started running straight up the wall of the building, courtesy of his bag lady nails.**

**Stryker turned to Fred. "Fred?"**

"**The tank?"**

"**The tank."**

"**Yeah, I got that." Fred's mutation made his skin so dense that he could withstand almost anything. He walked right up to the gun part and looked inside. Whoever was in there tried to fire. Fred shoved his fist in the gun. The missile went right back in and exploded the tank. We all ran in. I glanced up when I heard Victor chuckle deeply from the top of the building. His incisors gleamed in the light of the fire as he grinned. I returned it, then followed the guys and Nesha inside. We all piled into an elevator and hit the button for the top floor.**

**We suffered through elevator music for about half of the floors, then the elevator shut down. The lights dimmed and the music died. "Damn," I said. "Right in the middle of the chorus."**

**Wade sighed, "Great. Stuck in and elevator with 5 guys and 2 girls on a high protein diet."**

"**Oh, Wade," Stryker muttered.**

"**Dreams really do come true."**

"**Just shut it! You're up next."**

"**Thank you, sir. You look really nice today. It's the green. It brings out the seriousness in your eyes."**

"**My God, do you ever shut up, pal?" I asked, incredulous.**

"**No. Not when I'm awake."**

**I turned and looked at him. "Is that an invitation?"**

**He smiled broadly, but said nothing. I saw Nesha glance at me quite hostilely. I just shook my head. Stryker said, "Bradley, top floor, please." Bradley nodded and concentrated. The lights came back on and we got moving again.**

**When we reached the top, Wade sighed, "Time to go to work." We all backed against the sides of the elevator to avoid gunshots. The doors dinged open and Wade flew out waving his swords in an almost invisible blur. I had no idea what exactly his mutation was, but speed was part of it. He blocked every bullet and even sliced one in half that killed two other guys by ricochet. He then flew through the air and landed, running the last two guys through. He then turned and called, "Okay! People are dead!"**

**We all filed out of the elevator and Stryker said, "If you didn't have that mouth on you, Wade, you'd be the perfect soldier." Wade half-assed a salute and then fell back with the rest of us. I silently observed how he went right to Nesha's side. Stryker walked up to the head man behind the desk.**

**The man said, "Take the diamonds. They're yours."**

"**I don't want your diamonds. I want this." He picked up a silver stone that was on the man's desk.**

"**That? That is nothing. A souvenir."**

"**Where did you find it? I want the source."**

"**A small village. Far inland. 3 days from here." **

"**Where?" The man showed him on a map. Stryker nodded his thanks and turned around. "Let's go. We're done here." I let my eyes wander to the strange metal-like stuff in his hands. What was it?**

**We made our way back outside. For the first time in years, I jumped when Victor landed with a thud behind me. I hadn't heard him coming. Usually he was as loud as an elephant in a jungle. He caught up to me and quietly asked, "Did we get it?"**

"**Get what?" I whispered back. "What is that?"**

"**I dunno! How should I know?"**

"**You acted like you knew."**

"**Oh, so what? You expect me to know everything?"**

"**Are we about to get into a fight over this, because if we are, this makes the record for the pettiest."**

"**Can we? I'd rather like the making up part right now."**

**I scoffed, "Is that all you ever think about?"**

"**Pretty much, yeah." We all piled back onto our plane and took off again. We landed in the larger town that was outside the village Stryker had been told about, then we made out way to the village on foot.**

**We busted in there, scaring half the people to death. Stryker made them all gather in the center of town and get on their knees with their hands behind their head. I was totally uncomfortable with this. Wade apparently spoke the language…I have no idea why…so he found the leader and served as translator.**

**Stryker held out the stone we had claimed and said, "Tell him that his rock is more valuable to me than his life. Ask him where he found it." Wade translated the message. The man said something back.**

**Wade said, "He says it came from the sky."**

**I looked around. Tension was very high. I could smell no lies on the man when he spoke so I said, "He's telling the truth."**

"**You don't speak the language, Elena," Stryker said.**

"**So? It's a meteor fragment."**

"**I know what it is. I'm asking him where he found it!"**

**Bradley called, "Sir, base wants to know our location."**

"**Shut them down."**

"**Yes, sir." **

**I shook my head, puzzled. Why couldn't base know where we were? What was Stryker hiding? He said, "Tell him everyone here will die, unless he tells me where he found the rock." My eyes hardened. This was not necessary. Victor met my gaze and halfway grinned.**

**Wade transferred the message. The guy answered. Wade said, "He says it's sacred."**

**Stryker sighed. "Fine. Victor." My temper flared. No way. Victor looked up at me for a second. I shook my head. He ignored me and snapped the guy's neck, smiling as he did it. **

**Everything went haywire. All the people started running, Zero started shooting, Wade started slicing, Victor slashing, everyone was shouting. Logan ran over and took out Zero. I punched Wade square in the jaw. It knocked him off balance enough to suit me. Victor grabbed a guy and prepared to claw his guts out. I yelled, "Victor!" I jumped up and superhumanly sped across the space and grabbed hold of his free arm. Everything froze. Victor's head reared around to glare at me. "Don't even think about it," I hissed. "We didn't sign up for this! Put him down." Victor reluctantly released the man and yanked his arm from my grip. Everyone's eyes were trained on us.**

"**What are you doing?" he whispered. "We finally got a good thing goin' here. Don't you screw this up."**

**I shook my head. "Enough. We've done enough."**

"**Who do you think you are?" he demanded. I glared up at him. "This is what we do. Maybe you'd rather be rotting in a hole somewhere till they figure out how to do it to us. Is that it? Huh?"**

**My rage was boiling within me. I couldn't stay here anymore. "I'm done," I stated. I smelled the acceptance on Logan. "We're done," I amended. "You coming?" Victor stared at me as if I had smacked him. I pleaded with my eyes for him to come, but I couldn't just stand there any longer. I turned and started walking away. Logan followed. I looked over at Nesha. She shook her head. That was fine with me. She had Wade to look out for her now. She didn't need me. **

**Victor cried, "Elena!" I froze and slowly turned around. I wanted to kill myself simply because of the look on his face. "We can't just let you walk away," he said huskily. Shakily, I pulled my dogtags off and threw them to the ground. I guess Logan liked that idea because he did the same.**

**I turned and started walking again. I said as quietly as I could, "Logan, pull me."**

"**What?"**

"**Hold onto my arm, or I'm going to go running back there." He did.**

**Victor yelled, "Elena!! Jimmy!!"**

"**Pull, Logan," I pleaded. Everything in my body begged me to go back. Begged me to run into Victor's arms and say just kidding. We faded into the blackness of the jungle around us as Victor's last cries were blotted out by thunder and a flash of lightning.**


	3. Chapter 3

**6 years later**

I was waiting outside my wood cabin on the Canadian/Maine border that Logan and some of his fellow lumberjacks had helped me build. It was about 7 in the morning. Logan was late again. He always came and picked me up and dropped me off in town on his way to work. I always rode in the bed of the truck however because his girlfriend, Kayla Silverfox, was in the passenger seat. I owned a little store in the town called Rudy's. It was just a small thrift store, but I has happy. Well, mostly happy. There was still a large hole in my heart where Victor had been. No one else could replace him or ever would replace him.

Finally, Logan's truck came flying up my driveway. I jumped into the back and called in, "About time!"

"Yeah, shut up," Logan said. I laughed as he hit the gas pedal overly hard. All the way to town, I just listened to the two of them talk. They were so great for each other.

We pulled into the parking lot of my store, and I jumped out and waved, calling "Thanks!" They waved and took off again. I went into the store and put the sign to open and started getting ready for the usual customers.

It was about noon when someone walked in and my nose flared in a familiar smell I hadn't smelled in years. I looked at the newcomer and my eyes got wide. "Bradley?!"

He looked over. "Oh my god, Elena!"

I ran out from behind the counter and hugged him. "What are you doing here?" I inquired.

"I travel with a carnival. It's in Maine. I just want to come up here and see the sights of Canada before we left. I can't believe I ran into you!"

"Really! This is amazing! So how are you?"

"I'm getting by. Surviving."

"I suppose that's better than a lot of things."

"Yeah, it is. It is. You?"

"About the same. I own this little place. Have a beautiful cabin that Logan helped me build…"

"Logan's up here?"

"Yeah! We came up here together after, um, Africa."

He nodded. "I really hate to have to say this, but I really can't stay. I have to be back before tonight."

"Can I come with you? Just hang out?"

"Sure! If you want to."

"Give me a second." I closed up the shop and called Kayla at the school to tell her that I wouldn't need a ride home and to tell Logan that I would be home in a few days. Then, I jumped in Bradley's car, and we drove to his carnival. We exchanged all our stories of what we did after we had last seen each other and stuff on the way there. We got there just in time for him to set up his booth. "So, what's your game?" I asked.

He said, "If you turn the light bulb off you get a prize. 3 tries for a buck."

"You little snipe!" I laughed. He just smiled.

"You know how it is."

Later, after next to no customers I asked, "Hey, are you hungry?"

"Yeah, actually. I kinda am."

"You want a burger? I'm gonna go get one."

"Yeah. That sounds good."

"Okay." I jumped up and went and got our food. When I came back, a girl and her boyfriend were trying to beat Bradley's game. The girl turned the switch and pulled out the cord. No luck. The boy unscrewed the light bulb. It only got brighter. He dropped it and it shattered.

"Well, that's a stupid trick," the guy said.

"It's not a trick, man," Bradley answered. The couple retreated.

I came up and handed him his burger. "They always fear us, Bradley. Why do they fear us?"

He sighed, "Oh, because they don't understand us."

Later, after the carnival had closed for the night, we went into Bradley's little trailer. Lights hung from every part of his ceiling and he had all kinds of electric toys running about. "Whoa! Nice collection!"

He pushed some out of a chair so I could sit down. "Thanks. I've collected them over the years. You want a drink?" He was pouring himself some whiskey. I shook my head. Alcohol and my feral nature didn't mix very well. He sat down and started turning a few lights and some of the toys on. I marveled at his skill until someone banged on the door. "Show's over!" he called. They banged again. He about said something, but I held up a hand.

"I'll deal with this." I got up and shoved the door open growling, "He said, show's over." I nearly fell right on my ass when I found Victor standing outside the door.

He cocked his head and said, "The show is never over for us, Elena." My heart fluttered when he said my name…but I couldn't get his out.

Bradley, shaken, said, "Victor."

Victor glanced at him, and then back at me. "Aren't you going to invite me in?"

I pointed at Bradley. "It's his house."

Bradley said, "Uh, sure! Come on in." I backed out of the way and ushered him in. I shut the door behind him and then went around him to get between him and Bradley. Bradley had always been intimidated by Victor. Bradley stuttered, "I…I've never said anything, to anyone about…about what happened."

I shook my head and held up a hand. He fell silent. I said, "We're living totally different lives now, Victor. No need to bring up the past." Then I breathed, "Unless it's our past." I knew he heard me, but he didn't react. And that pissed me off. He reached up and unscrewed one of the light bulbs that Bradley had lit up. He lowered it eye level and extended his nails. I thought, concentrate Bradley. But the light flickered out. Victor softly, yet threateningly smiled at me. I was royally pissed by now, so insulting was the only way I could go. "You know," I said, venom in my voice, "I always thought it would be Wade who would come knocking at doors."

Victor raised and eyebrow and put the bulb down on a shelf. "Yeah, well…Wade's gone." He took slow, even steps towards me. I was in shock. If Wade was gone, where was Nesha? I hadn't noticed I was backing up until the backs of my knees hit a chair and I fell into it. Victor towered above me, staring down at me.

"I'm not afraid of you, Victor," I said coolly. His brows furrowed. "And I'm not afraid of dying."

"How would you know?" he asked smoothly. My head shot up to look at him. "You've never done it before." It was payback for my previous insult, and it worked. He lashed out with his claws. I ducked under them, and with a cry, I extended mine and rammed him into the wall, pinning him there. My whole body was shaking with rage and fear. I retracted my claws, but I kept my fists on his chest. I smelled the fresh blood that had been spilt.

"You…you killed Bradley," I said, barely audible. His slash had been intended for the both of us…but I had ducked. My fists slowly slipped from his chest and to my sides. I turned, not wanting to see. Bradley's body was limply draped over a table, and blood spatters were all over the wall. Tears welled up into and fell out of my eyes. I couldn't bring myself to fight when Victor came up behind me and grabbed my wrists to make sure my claws were pointed away from him. All I could do was think of how close his body was to mine…and how good that felt. He rested his chin on my shoulder and leaned his head into mine. As wrong as it was, I relished it.

He whispered in my ear, "I know where Jimmy is. He's next on the list."

"You can't hurt him, though," I said weakly.

"Can't I? There are more ways to hurt someone than physically," he snarled.

"Victor…"

"No. Not now. Let's see who can get there first, shall we?" He kissed my neck, allowing his teeth to graze me a little bit, and then he was gone. Gasping, I spun around. The door to the trailer was hanging open. The race had begun.

I leapt out the door and ran in a general northerly direction. I waited until I was in mostly uninhabited territory before bursting into my mutant speed. I followed the road that Bradley and I had taken so I wouldn't get lost. My senses weren't as useful when I was going this fast. It took me all of the rest of that night, the next day, and the night after to get close to home. When I knew I was a good 5 miles away from where Logan was working, I started yelling his name. I knew he could hear me, if only faintly. I stopped for half a minute to breathe, and caught Victor's scent. He had followed the road that was to my left. I ran and got on it, then dashed down the path until I came upon Logan's truck. He came running from the east and I from the south. We both came to the truck at the same time. I essentially collided with the hood of the truck and there found claw marks. I single sniff proved they were Victor's. We both caught the scent of Kayla and followed it. We stopped when we saw her jeans and boots sticking out from behind a log. Logan continued on, but I couldn't. I was too late. Kayla was dead, because of me.

Victor. Everything within me roared with rage. I turned and ran back the way I came. I found his trail and started to follow it. Finally, after darkness had fallen, I found him. I was about 50 yards away from a little bar in a small barn in the middle of nowhere when I heard his voice. The bartender said, "You're not from around here, are you?"

Victor snickered darkly and responded, "What gave me away?"

I yelled, "VICTOR!" and started towards the bar. I knew he heard me.

"Do you have insurance on this place," he asked the bartended quietly.

"Insurance? No."

"Too bad."

"VICTOR!" I was almost in the doors. When I reached them, I kicked them open. Everyone turned to stare at me…except Victor. Ever so slowly, he spun around on his stool.

"Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged in," he sneered.

The bartender nervously said, "Guys, whatever this is, take it outside."

I slowly let my claws come out. Everyone fled. Victor, thoroughly amused smiled at me. "Why?" I demanded.

"Why?" he said thoughtfully. Then he chuckled. He got up and started to walk towards me. "You don't call. You don't write. How else am I supposed to get your attention?" He stopped and extended his own claws.

The animalistic fury was back again. I felt it in me, I could smell it on him. There was some very unfinished business that was about to be taken care of. A growl built up deep in my throat and suddenly, with a roar, I was headed for him. He let out a cry of his own and started towards me. He leapt from the ground, and propelled himself from all fours. When we were close enough together, he pushed off and flew at me. I had no idea how to handle it. He crashed into my midsection and we flew through a wall to the outside. I landed hard on the ground and he on top of me. He dug his claws into my chest and threw me against a log pile. I flopped to the ground, but jumped back up. He spun around, his coat wildly flapping with him and he came at me again. After a whole bunch of stabs and cuts to my body, he threw me against a bulldozer and watched me crumple on the ground.

He paced in front of me saying, "I hate to say it, Elena, but frankly, I'm a little disappointed." I painfully started getting back up. "Stay down," he growled. There was an element of begging in his tone. I ignored him and got back up.

"Like hell," I answered. I rushed him and managed to embed the claws of my right hand into his right shoulder. He reached out with his right hand and did the same. At that point, it became a battle of wills. We were both in excruciating pain, we just had to see who would back down first. I grabbed a hold of his wrist with my left and again he copied my movements. He would push me backwards and I would return the favor. Then, I yanked my claws out and moved them to his stomach. This caught him off guard. I took advantage of that an slung him into the air. He landed on top of a pile of logs. I prepared to jump up there with him, but he kicked one of the supports holding the logs loose. "Shit," was the last thing I said before I was knock out.

I came too when I heard an excruciating cry that sounded like Logan. But I couldn't see anything. A damn log was still in my face. I groaned and tried to move it, but I was too sore to do much of anything. I heard sirens approaching. I groaned again when someone lifted the log off me. The scent of Victor overpowered my senses as he leaned down and gingerly picked me up. "Logan," I moaned.

"He'll be fine," Victor answered. He carried me into the woods a few miles, then he collapsed to his knees, shuddering.

I had regained some of my strength, so I slowly pushed myself to my knees in front of him. I wiped some dirt off his face and made him look at me. "Hey," I whispered. "Are you ok?"

He snorted. "Am I ok? I just crushed you under a bunch of logs! Are you ok?"

"You didn't crush me," I told him. "You just winded me a bit."

"Oh, I did? Hmm?" I nodded. "Well, we can't have that." He knocked me to the ground and climbed on top of me. The desire in both of us filled my nostrils. It was sweet and seductive. And I wanted more. I arched up and sunk my teeth into his neck. He shuddered and moaned. "I guess this is where we make up?" he gasped.

I removed my teeth from his neck and answered, "We can do that later." I pulled his lips to mine, and finally, for the first time in years, I felt complete. The hole was gone. He wrapped his arms around my back and pulled me back up to my knees. I attempted to run my fingers through his hair and ended up exasperatedly saying, "Damn it all. You're hair is too short."

He burst into laughter and kissed my nose, then said, "Well, if I could grow it out right here and now, I would, but since I can't, you'll just have to make do with what's there." I nodded and put a side of my face against his. His beard tickled, but it was a good tickle. His hands moved to my neck and he made me move my head so he could see my eyes. "You're coming with me, right?"

"Where else would I go?"

"Back to Jimmy. That's the smarter idea."

"Last I checked, I wasn't all that smart."

"Bull." He kissed my forehead. "We have your sister."

"Who's we?" I asked, suddenly urgent.

"Stryker and me. At the island."

"What's that? Stryker and you? Victor, what's going on?"

"I don't have a choice. He said he would give me adamantium if I did what he said. And if I didn't, he said he'd come after you."

"And you have a lasting bloodlust that this helps you fulfill," I added darkly. He didn't respond, because he knew it was true. "What have you done to my sister, Victor?"

"I haven't done anything," he said, temper rising. "After we took out Wade…"

"That's the other thing! Why are you going around killing everybody?"

"It's easier to show than to tell. Come with me."

"And become an assassin for Stryker? No. No way."

"Elena…please…" That was the only time I had ever heard him say please. "For your sister's sake. For your own. For mine."

"Damn it, Victor!" I hugged him, burying my face in his warm neck. I lightly brushed him with my lips and said, "Where you go, I go."

"Then on that note, we have to go. Come on." He pulled me up, took my hand and started off.

I hesitated. "What about Logan?"

"He'll find his own way."

"Well, I meant…"

"Not now, Elena. Come on!" He tugged harder on my hand. Reluctantly, I followed. Logan would just have to forgive me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Victor and I took our time getting to this island he had spoken of. We took advantage of the time alone to talk through some things. We were casually strolling side-by-side through a wood in Maine when he asked, "Elena, why did you leave?"**

**I snorted. "You're kidding, right?"**

**He just kind of cocked his head and glanced at me. "No."**

**I rolled my eyes. "I left because I didn't feel like heartlessly murdering innocent people anymore."**

**It was his turn to snort. "Your sister taught me something that is a good loophole to that statement."**

"**Did she really? I didn't know you were open-minded enough to learn."**

**He scowled, but continued. "She said that one thing you find out doing what we do is that no one is innocent."**

"**I guess there's logic to that," I relented quietly.**

**We walked along to nothing but the sound of dead leaves crunching under our feet for a few minutes. Then he reached into his pocket. "I almost forgot. Here." He handed me my tags that I had thrown off all those years ago.**

**I looked them over, shining them up a bit. "Have you kept these the whole time?"**

"**Yeah. As soon as I could move again, I went and picked them up. They haven't left my person since."**

**I slipped the chain over my head and held the tags close to my heart. "Thanks." He nodded. I could tell by the tension in the air that more needed to be said. I stopped and grabbed his arm, turning him to face me. "Victor, you need to tell me whatever it is you want to say. We're only going to tear each other's throats out if things go unsaid." His eyes bored into me, and for half a second, I felt vulnerable.**

**He began, "I don't know if you knew I was capable of this or not, but it hurt when you left. You just turned around and walked away without a second thought."**

"**Without a second thought?! I made Logan pull me for fear of running back to you! It hurt me just as much as you. It hurt that we were having to argue over a man's life. It hurt that you just stared at me like I was an idiot when I told you that I had morals and that what we were doing felt wrong to me. It hurt that you didn't come after me! You just let me go!!" I was unknowingly beating on his chest, and for once, he didn't hit back. "You just watched me walk away and all you could do was call my name! I spent the last 6 years wondering if the last 40 or so had meant anything at all!" Annoyingly, I started crying. Finally, he caught a hold of my wrists. I sagged against his grip, tears falling from my eyes no matter how hard I fought them. He pulled me to his chest and wrapped his arms around me. I cried into his coat, so angry, yet so happy to be with him again.**

"**I couldn't go after you," he murmured. "I knew that eventually, Stryker would hunt everyone down. If I was still in his inner circle, I could protect you."**

"**Oh, whatever! Your thirst for blood overpowers everything else in your body! Even what little feelings you pretend to have for me!"**

**He growled and shoved me back a bit. "That's not fair! It didn't help that you made me look like a fool! I had to…"**

"**Had to what?! Prove you were better?! Stronger than your weakling brother and girl-toy? What?! Well, I have news for you! Logan and I were the strong ones because we had the guts to leave! You are NOTHING compared to us!" With a cry, he lashed out with his right hand, his claws ripping into my face. The blow knocked me to my knees. I gasped and reached up, the feel and smell of my blood setting a fire of fury inside. A growl rumbled up from deep in my gut, and my head snapped up to glare at him, eyes flashing. **

**My muscles tensed, preparing to pounce on him, but then, ever so softly, he said, "I'm sorry." My shock overpowered my anger and everything relaxed. The gashes healed as I stood back up. He was looking at the ground, but I could tell that his eyes were sad. "I didn't mean to…I just…"**

**I walked up and put my hands on both sides of his face, and I forced him, gently, to look at me. "Forgive me," I whispered. "I was angry, and I said things I shouldn't have." I raised up on my toes and brushed his lips with mine.**

**He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I shouldn't have hit you either," he said. He leaned down and pressed his lips a little more forcefully against mine. Then he put his mouth to my ear, nipping with his teeth, and said, "Forgive me."**

**I leaned back to look at him again. "You know I will."**

"**Yeah, and that worries me. You shouldn't…"**

"**Shut up, Victor. We'll just end up fighting again."**

"**You're probably right."**

"**Oh, I know I'm right," I said with a brilliant grin. I laced my fingers through his and started off again.**

"**Do you have any idea where you're going?"**

"**Nope. I'm just going wherever my feet take me."**

"**Then allow me to give your feet a suggestion." He put his free hand on my shoulder and steered me in the right direction.**

**I took a deep breath of the chilly air, and suddenly felt invigorated. "Victor, I feel like running. Do you?"**

**He chuckled deeply. "Let loose, babe. I'll catch up." I released his hand and burst into my super-fast run. About 70 miles/20 minutes later, I stopped under a huge pine tree. After another 10 minutes of waiting, Victor came bounding up. "Damn, you're fast," he said breathlessly.**

**I chuckled, "Starting to feel your age, old man?"**

**He playfully punched my shoulder. "Respect your elders, young'un. I've been around a lot longer than you."**

"**Yes, master," I mocked while bowing. "I shall listen to your wisdom."**

"**Finally! Submission!"**

**I looked up from my hunched over position and smiled. "Enjoy it while it lasts, big guy. You forget that we're both alphas. It's not in our nature to submit…especially not to the alpha of another 'pack'." I straightened up when I finished.**

**He shook his head. "How did we manage to fall for each other? I was prepared to hate you forever when we first met. There was just something about you that…irked me."**

"**I'm telling you, it's the fact that we're alphas. That's why you smelled so familiar. That element of haughty leadership resonates off both of us."**

**He laughed. "Haughty leadership. Very nice description. I kinda prefer domination, but…"**

"**Haughty leadership will do," I interjected.**

"**Alright. So, are we ever going to arrive at our destination?"**

"**Oh yeah! We do have a point to our wandering, don't we?"**

"**Stryker is going to start worrying about me," Victor sighed sarcastically.**

"**Well, we can't have that. Let's go."**

**We arrived at this island 2 days later. I stared at the nuclear reactor, skeptical. "THIS is the island?"**

"**Hiding in plain sight. No one snoops around a nuclear reactor. They're afraid it'll turn them into freaks."**

"**Like us!"**

"**Right," he chuckled.**

**We walked to the main building and Victor typed in a code to get us in the door. "Do I get to know the code?" I asked.**

"**When Stryker says you can." A short growl escaped me. "Hey, not my rules."**

"**Remind me again, Victor, why are you following that eel's rules?"**

"**He said he's bind adamantium to my skeleton. I'd be indestructible."**

"**Hold up. Slow down. What's adamantium?"**

"**That stuff we were after in Africa? They used it to make a metal compound that's essentially indestructible."**

"**And the binding to your skeleton part?"**

"**There's a procedure where they can coat my bones with the stuff. They're testing it on Jimmy."**

"**Logan will never…"**

"**Why do you think they sent me after Kayla instead of him?"**

"**He'll do it to get revenge on you. My god."**

"**Stryker tried to get him to do it simply by telling him that the old team was getting hunted down. It didn't work. So, he reverted to the revenge game."**

"**So, that night at Bradley's, you didn't really know if you were actually going to be needed yet."**

"**No. Stryker called me maybe 10 minutes before saying that Jimmy had refused. I knew what was expected of me. Wipe out Bradley, then get my ass up there. The one small setback was when you opened the door. For some reason, I hadn't smelled you before. I was shocked. My mind was saying a million things a minute. Why the hell hadn't I smelled you? Were you with Bradley now? What should I do with you? I didn't want to hurt you, but I knew you wouldn't let me go without a fight after I did what I came to do."**

**I shook my head. "And all you could say was: Are you going to invite me in?"**

**He smiled charmingly and pushed the door open. "At least I asked. I hadn't planned on having any kind of conversation with the little coward."**

"**Hey!"**

"**Don't give me that. You know I'm right. You even got between us because you knew he couldn't stand up to me."**

"**Ok, alright, yeah. That's true, but don't insult the dead. Especially when it's one of my friends." He nodded and ushered me in. We were in a large, warehouse-sized room that had several halls that branched off. Directly across from the door were 2 grid metal gates that were closed at the moment, but I could still see through. Behind them were cages, most of them occupied by someone. "Victor, who are they?"**

**He shut the door behind us and answered, "Mutants."**

**I spun around. "Mutants? What is Stryker running here?"**

"**A test facility. He's combining powers into one body. Wade's."**

**I stared at him, horrified. "So that's why you're hunting down the team. For their powers." He nodded. "And now that I'm here, I'm forced to go along with it, aren't I?"**

"**If you want to keep Nesha alive, I suggest you do."**

"**Where is she, Victor?" He nodded towards the gates. I took off. I found the switch that opened the gates and waited on the balls of my feet as they opened. Once they had, I dashed in. The room was lined with cages, most of them having a young mutant, restrained somehow or other from using their powers. They all looked up at me curiously, yet slightly threatened-like.**

**My head shot up when I heard Nesha's voice. "Elena!!"**

"**Nesha!" I looked down the rows until I found her, then I ran to her cage.**

**She met me at the bars. "Elena, how did you get in here?"**

"**Nevermind! Are you alright? Have they hurt you?"**

"**No, I'm fine, but…Victor…he killed…"**

"**Wade. I know. He killed Bradley too."**

"**Oh no!!"**

"**I was there."**

"**So, you've been with Bradley?"**

"**No. I was only with him for the day. I've been living in Canada near Logan. We went up there together after Africa. What happened with you and Wade after we left?"**

"**Nothing new. I left almost a year after you did. I couldn't stand it anymore. Hunting them down."**

"**By them, I assume our friends here," I said with a slight gesture to the other mutants.**

**She nodded. "Elena, Victor got scary after you left."**

"**He wasn't before?"**

"**I mean, he got crazy scary. He acted like he had to prove that he was better than Logan. He hunted and killed everything…everybody he was pointed at." I glanced at the floor, then back up at her. "You have to get out before he finds out you're here. I don't even want to know what he'll do to you. I think I reminded him too much of you. He acted like he couldn't stand to be within 100 miles of me."**

**Both of our head snapped around when Victor called from the gates, "You smelled too much like her. It was torturous." Many of the other mutants let out small growls and other sound of dislike.**

"**Run, Elena! You can outrun him!"**

**I sighed. "I know I can outrun him, Nesha. I don't need to. He brought me here…" She opened her mouth to protest, so I added, "…of my own accord."**

**Her face was gradually darkening. "You're in league with him?" she growled.**

"**Nesha, listen to me. We fought out our problems…twice. He's not going to hurt me."**

"**That's beside the point! He killed Wade and Bradley!"**

"**And Jimmy's girlfriend," Victor added.**

**I slowly turned my head to look at him. "Not helping, Victor."**

**He shrugged. "Just keeping it honest."**

**Nesha and I both muttered, "That's a first."**

"**And a lie," someone else said. Stryker walked in behind Victor.**

**My fingers tightened on the cage bars. "What do you mean a lie?" I demanded.**

"**Kayla Silverfox isn't dead. She was given a shot of hydrochlorithiazide. It lowers the heart rate so low that it appears you've flatlined. I just needed Logan to think she was dead."**

"**You little…twerp!" I cried. Stryker was amused, and he had good reason. I was so angry, that's all that would come to mind. Even Victor was looking at me like 'is that all you can do?'**

**Stryker chuckled. "It's nice to see you again, Elena."**

"**I'm afraid I can't say the same. Why, sir, is my sister locked up like an animal?"**

"**She's quite dangerous."**

"**So is Victor, yet there he stands, free."**

"**You never saw her other ability, did you? I don't believe she discovered it until after you left the team. Would you like to give us a little example, Nesha?"**

**I looked back at my sister. She was quivering with fury at everything. Victor stared at her, a cruel smirk on his face. "Bitch," he muttered. She snarled, and before my very eyes, turned into a wolf.**

**I stumbled back into the cage behind me. "No! No way!" I cried. The wolf that was my sister laid eyes on me and dove at me, even though she knew there was a cage wall there. She was making a point. She was extremely angry with me. I didn't blame her. Victor had killed the man she loved, and I was acting like I didn't care.**

"**So," Stryker said, "you see what I mean. Just one word can make her lose it."**

"**One more word from you and **_**I**_** might lose it," I told him threateningly.**

**He raised an eyebrow and kept talking. "It's under consideration to terminate her. She's just taking up space and we already know her DNA works with Weapon XI."**

"**Wade," I sighed.**

"**Deadpool, now, but yes. Wade's body. I actually brought a tranquilizer with me. The only way you can kill a healer like you is to cut off the head. I don't think we're going to get close enough to her like that."**

**I ran back to her cage, crying, "Don't you touch her! I'll do whatever it is you want! But if you want to terminate her, you'll have to go through me."**

**Stryker smiled. "I knew we could come to and understanding. You stay out of trouble and be good, this tranquilizer stays in my lab."**

"**Fine. Whatever. Get out of my sight before I change my mind."**

**Stryker turned to Victor and said, "Make sure you get her acquainted with everything." **

**He nodded. I stared at Nesha, torn. "Elena," Victor called softly. Nesha growled at him.**

**I knelt to look her in the eyes. "Nesha, you loved Wade. I know this, and I'm sorry you lost him. I'm even more sorry that it was Victor. But he was under orders. Long story. I know you don't want me with him, but I love him as you loved Wade. You'll just have to accept that, or hate me. I'm prepared for either one. Just…think about it. Please?" I stood and walked out, brushing by Victor without a word. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Victor closed the gates, then walked to where I stood, running my fingers through my hair. He put his hands on my shoulders and murmured, "Elena."**

"**What else haven't you told me?" I asked.**

**He looked up at the ceiling as if trying to recall. "I haven't told you my favorite color."**

**I rolled my eyes and turned to face him. "It's black," I said. "Now, seriously. What am I missing? Kayla. If she's not dead, where is she?"**

"**Oh, probably around here somewhere."**

"**Here?"**

"**Her sister was in one of those cages. Kayla's a mutant too. Didn't you know?"**

"**No! What's Kayla's mutation?"**

"**Tactohypnosis. She can influence people if she touches them."**

"**So, nothing with Logan…was real?"**

"**Oh, I dunno about that. I don't think he can be influenced to love someone. Too thick-headed."**

"**Reminds me of someone else I know," I muttered.**

**He raised and eyebrow and moved on. "Let me show you around." He took my hand and led me off. "Down here is sleeping quarters. I'm in the first on the left. You can have whichever you want."**

"**What, I can't stay with you?"**

"**I assumed you wouldn't want to."**

"**I haven't decided. I'm feeling very torn right now."**

**He shrugged. "Whatever you decide is fine with me." Discreetly, I scowled. He wasn't trying very hard to keep me close. "The showers are down that hall, and the kitchen is at the far end of that one."**

"**Do I get any clothes besides the ones on my back?"**

"**I'll go out and buy you some tomorrow. Stryker probably won't let you leave for a few days. Until tomorrow, you can borrow some of mine."**

**I stared at him. "You're kidding me."**

"**What?! It's not like I don't wash my clothes!"**

"**Well, no, but…"**

"**Speaking of, the washer and dryer are at the end of the shower hall."**

"**It's just, I'll look like I'm wearing the canvas of a hot air balloon in you stuff."**

"**I am NOT that thick!"**

"**Just in the head," I chuckled quietly. He growled playfully and grabbed me around the waist with one arm, spinning me around. I wriggled loose and ran towards the showers calling, "Bring me some clothes!"**

"**Yes, you majesty," he answered.**

**I got in the bathroom and shut the door, but I didn't lock it. I leaned my back against the cold metal and tried to take everything in. A part of me enjoyed this. Time with Victor. But the majority of me hated it. My time with him was going to be spent hunting down kids for Stryker to use in his sick experiments…but if it kept Nesha safe…I would endure. I jumped when Victor knocked. I got off the door and opened it. He held out a pair of black sweatpants and a black wife-beater. "I told you your favorite color was black," I said as I took the clothes from him.**

"**And you were right."**

"**Do I get socks?"**

"**Oh yeah. You probably don't want mine. Give me yours, I'll wash them while you're in the shower."**

"**In that case, take everything. I'll eventually have to wash it all anyway." I started tugging my pants and socks off. I stepped out of them and pulled my shirt off, adding it to the pile. I moved to my bra, and with an annoyed sigh, remembered that it was the one I always had trouble with. "Victor, unhook that, would you?"**

"**Oh, come on! I'll never be able to make myself leave if I get involved now!"**

"**No, seriously! I can't get it off!"**

"**Oh! In that case, here." I put my back to him and let him fight with the damn thing. "Geez! What's this thing made of? Glue?"**

"**You picked a bad day to kill Bradley. Or I picked a bad day to wear this bra." I gasped when I felt his teeth graze my back. "What the hell are you doing?"**

"**Biting it off," he answered, muffled by the strap in his mouth.**

"**Victor! If I wanted it broken, I would've done it myself!" It was too late.**

**I took it off and shoved it at his as he cried, "AHA! Feel the wrath of my teeth, stupid plastic thing!"**

**I slipped out of my underwear, then handed him the rest of my clothes. "You're pathetic," I said.**

**He chuckled and kissed me. "I love you too." Then he left. I smiled and got in the shower. I didn't take long. Time was wasting away. I got out and found a towel under the sink and dried off, then I reached for Victor's clothes and slid them on. I felt very self-conscious that I was without undergarments, but his stuff was loose enough that it wasn't obvious. I was without a brush, so I struck out to find one. I tentatively walked out into the hallway, the cement cold on my bare feet. Victor was nowhere in sight or sound, so I tracked him out by smell. It led me to his room. I knocked quietly. "Yeah?" he called. I pushed the door open and slid in, letting it swing shut behind me. He was sprawled out on his bed, his coat and boots in a pile on the floor. When he saw me, he sat up. "Hey, babe. You ok?"**

"**Uh, yeah. I was just wondering if you knew where I could find a brush."**

"**Well, I don't have one."**

"**No," I dragged out sarcastically.**

**He smirked up at me. "Go ask Stryker. He might have some stashed around here somewhere."**

"**You are really going to make me go ask that man for a hairbrush?"**

"**Why are you still standing here?"**

"**I hate you."**

"**I know," he said with a grin. "The sex is always better when you're mad."**

**I scoffed and marched back out of the room. I found my way up to the lab which was one floor above everything else. You could see it from the warehouse room. There was a wall of windows exposing people walking around in white coats and such. I meandered in and was surprised by its emptiness. I figured I should come back, but then I saw a file with Victor's name on it. I glanced around, and then quickly opened it. It looked like stuff pertaining to the adamantium. Test of some sort. They all said negative in big red letters on the bottom. "Looks like Victor won't be getting the adamantium," Stryker said from behind me.**

**I slapped the folder shut and whipped around. "Have you told him?"**

"**What do you think? I'm not about to lose my best hunter."**

"**I should go tell him right now. That's the only reason he hasn't killed you yet," I snarled.**

"**Have you forgotten our deal already, Elena? Think of Nesha every time you make a decision around here." I closed my eyes to calm down. "Can I help you with something, my dear?"**

"**I need a hairbrush," I forced out.**

"**Oh, well, I have a comb. Victor can go out and get you some thing tomorrow."**

"**Yeah, he said he would. Do you pay us money too? How do we afford our necessities?"**

"**You get a weekly allowance."**

**I nodded. "Can I borrow that comb?"**

"**Yes. Here." **

**I took it from him and yanked the comb through my black hair. Once the knots were gone, I handed it back. "Thanks."**

"**You're welcome. Now remember," he touched Victor's folder, "this is our little secret."**

"**Yes, sir. I understand."**

"**Good girl."**

**I got out of there before I attacked the man. I jogged back to Victor's room and barged in. "You find one?" he asked without looking up.**

"**I had to use his personal comb."**

"**EWW! Is that why you smell weird?"**

"**Probably." I sniffed my hair. "Ugh! Fix this!"**

"**How?"**

**I walked over and climbed on the bed beside him. "Like this," I answered as I jumped atop him, straddling his stomach. I leaned down and kissed him, long and passionate. Instinctively, his hands held my face closer, and eventually started running through my hair. I sat up and sniffed it again. "Much better," I sighed. He put his hands on my hips and gently rubbed my stomach with his thumbs. I glanced down. "What?"**

**He puckered his lips and said, "Tease."**

**I smiled warmly. "Who said we were done?" I got about halfway back down to him, then sat back up again. "Is there a security camera in here?"**

"**I think so." I immediately scrambled off him and looked around for the light switch. When I found it, I jumped up and switched them off. Then, with a seductive purr, I leapt back into the bed. **


	6. Chapter 6

**The next morning, I woke up with my head on Victor's bare chest and my left arm draped across his stomach. I slowly rolled my head off to look for a clock. I found one and groaned. It was only 7:30 am. I was not a morning person. I rolled back to Victor and snuggled closer. He stirred and put and arm around me, but also groaned when he saw the clock. "I have to get up," he said groggily.**

"**No you don't," I answered, muffled by his chest. He chuckled and the vibration was soothing to my starting to ache head. He gently removed me and slid out of bed and into clothes. I rolled over, pulling the covers up to my neck in the process. "Why do you have to get up?"**

"**I've gotta go get your stuff."**

"**It's 7:30 in the morning!"**

"**I have an assignment too."**

**I opened my eyes and softly glared. "How old is this one?"**

"**Elena, please. You know…"**

"**That you enjoy hunting more than anything in the world…and that you're required to do it for the adamantium. Sorry. I just hate…so many things. Ugh." I pulled the covers over my head. **

**He slid his jacket on, then sat on the side of the bed to lace up his boots. When he had, he pulled the covers off my head. "I know your feeling on it all, Elena. I respect them, but you might change your mind when you get back in the game."**

**I sighed, "It's not a game, Victor."**

**He just cocked his head and asked, "Isn't it?" I opened my mouth to respond, but he cut me off with a vicious kiss. "I'll be back later," he said against my lips. He got up and went out the door.**

**I stared at it as it closed and yelled, "Don't forget anything!"**

"**Got it!" he answered. I grinned and pulled the covers over my head again.**

**I woke up again about 5 hours later. There was a pile of bags in the middle of the floor and a note on the bedside table. I rubbed my eyes and grabbed the note. 'She's 16. Her mutation has something to do with ice. I'll be back as soon as I can. Stay out of trouble. Victor. PS: hope you can stand the clothes. Wasn't sure what you wanted.' With a huff, I forced myself out of bed and over to the pile of bags and took inventory. Jeans, blue and black, a pair of black army boots, a pair of black Goth boots, bunches of socks both black and white, black t-shirts, black wife-beaters, a red hoodie…I took a double-take. Red? Where did the color scheme go? I could just picture Victor smirking as he picked out the damn thing. I shook my head, a grin splitting my face as I moved to the last bag. Bras and underwear, but under that was a beautifully bad-ass black leather jacket. My jaw dropped. "NO WAY!" I shrieked. I yanked it out to examine it closer. It was biker jacket-like which suited me perfectly. I jumped around in girly glee for a minute before getting dressed. I donned all the proper undergarments, some black jeans, a black wife-beater, the Goth boots, and my jacket.**

**My stomach growled, so I headed towards the kitchen. When I got there, I looked around. It was small, but it was sort of cute…sort of. I opened the fridge completely prepared to find almost nothing, and was totally proved wrong. It was pretty well stuffed to capacity with stuff. Granted, some of it needed to be thrown out, but kudos for effort. I found a carton of blueberries and totally went ballistic over them. I loved blueberries. Once I had devoured those, I looked for something a little more substantial. There was some chicken that looked like it about to get non-edible, so I ate that to save it from spoiling. I couldn't get sick anyway. **

**After I had quelled my hunger, I wandered around the building and eventually up to the lab. There were some nurses doing some things around a computer, and Stryker was reading a file. He looked up and nodded in my direction, but said nothing. I looked around at the brightly lit, sterile smelling room, feeling a little intimidated, but I didn't let it last long. I walked in farther, observing the frozen bodies in tanks along the wall. It disgusted me, but I said nothing. Then, my eyes fell on a body on a table. I slowly walked up to the side and looked down at the shock of pretty brown hair on the head. My eyes traveled down to the familiar face, and before I knew it, tears were spilling over. "Wade," I choked.**

**Stryker walked over. "An unfortunate circumstance. Did you know he had terminal cancer? I promised to cure it…and I did."**

"**By turning him into a mindless killing machine?!"**

"**Well…it got the job done."**

"**You are sick, Stryker! SICK!" I spun on my heel and marched out. I dashed down the stairs and into the room with the cages. I ran to my sister's and fell to my knees crying my eyes out. "Nesha, I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!" I sobbed. She knelt behind the bars and stuck her fingers through. I reached up and touched them. "Nesha…"**

"**Shh. Sh, Elena. It's ok. Sh." I cried until I could cry no longer.**

"**Nesha, I hate this. I hate what I have to do. I hate what's happening here. And I hate that I'm a part of it. But I can't just run away this time. It's not that simple. Wade's not around to protect you anymore, and I feel so guilty about that."**

"**Oh, Elena, that's not your fault."**

"**It's my significant other's fault and is, therefore, my fault also. Please, forgive me, sister."**

"**I never blamed you for that. It's just that you have forgiven Victor so easily for everything. Not just the recent stuff, but always. Ever since we met the brothers."**

**I rubbed the left over tears from my eyelashes. "Tell me something, Nesha. How easily did you forgive Wade?" She said nothing. "You see my point. You couldn't stay mad wit him, could you?"**

"**No," she answered quietly.**

"**I can hardly expect you to forgive Victor as I do. I would never ask you to. I just want you to understand why I do."**

"**I understand. I do. It was the same for me and Wade."**

**I met her eyes. "Thank you, Nesha. You're the best younger sister in the world."**

"**And you're the best older sister in the world."**

"**Oh, you two are so sweet together," Victor called while dragging a limp body into a cage, dropping her and locking it behind him as he came out. I scowled at him. He saw and rolled his eyes. "I'm just kidding, Elena."**

"**Just kidding my foot," I said under my breath. He squinted at me and all I could do was burst into laughter. Even Nesha chuckled if only to lighten the mood.**

**Victor stared at us, totally bewildered. "I fail to understand why you are laughing."**

"**Me too," I said, unable to keep a straight face. I leaned against Nesha's cage, laughing so hard it hurt. Nesha had plopped down and was laughing just as hard as I was.**

**Victor's eyes were all squinty with confusing and his mouth was slightly open as if shocked. That made me laugh all the harder. He shook his head muttering, "Sisters. Put 'em in the same room together and suddenly you find that you don't understand anything anymore." He left as Nesha and I laughed at his retreating back.**

**Once we had calmed down and regained our breath, I said, "You know, I think Victor is intimidated by us together."**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**He just doesn't know what to think, and I believe that scares the hell out of him."**

**She smiled. "You really love him, don't you?"**

"**Yeah. I do. No one else for 40-odd years."**

"**Despite his, um, escapades…"**

"**Vietnam," I said while clearing my throat.**

"…**that and others since you left."**

"**I figured. I'm not too worried about it right now. I don't feel like fighting."**

"**I didn't finish my earlier sentence. Despite his escapades, I know…I just know he loves you too. All that stuff after you left, that was his way of getting revenge. I think he expected it to make him feel better, knowing he was hurting you, even if you didn't know it."**

"**Yeah? How'd that work out for him?"**

"**He felt worse every time. Eventually, we all just learned to stay away from him whenever he came back from running solo."**

**I grinned. "I though as much. He's so stubborn. Half the time he hurts himself worse than me. Who am I to stop him?"**

"**Exactly!"**

"**Exactly. Oh, do you get fed in this prison?"**

"**Crappy shit, but yeah, we get fed."**

"**I'll see if I can sneak you something."**

"**Don't get yourself in trouble, Elena."**

"**Stryker never said anything about whether I could bring you food or not. He can't get me on anything."**

**She shrugged. "Ok. Just be careful around that man. He's a slick one."**

"**Don't I know it! I'll visit again."**

"**You'd better," she called as I walked out.**

**I spent the next few days in the same manner. Waking up, being bored, visiting Nesha, being bored, eating something, being bored, going to bed. By the end of the week, I was going mad. Even Victor noticed when he came in the door one evening and found me pacing the perimeter of the room. "Elena, what the hell are you doing?"**

"**Expending energy, damn it! I've been locked up in this building for a week, nothing to do but stare at dank, empty walls. What would you expect? I have to get out of this place for at least a while!" I ran up to him and grabbed his shoulders. "Please, Victor! Get me out of here somehow!"**

**He gently removed my hands and held them in his own. "I'll talk to Stryker." He kissed my cheek and jogged up the stairs to the lab. I was quivering with the need to run, to exhaust myself. The energy had pent up within me and it was about to burst loose.**

**About 10 minutes later, Victor returned. "Well?!"**

"**He said you can go on the next hunt with me."**

"**Who are we hunting?"**

"**Some teenage boy in a town about 50 miles from here."**

"**Can we run there?"**

"**So eager?"**

"**I'm up for anything at this point. Even hunting down little dweebs for my worst enemy."**

**Victor gazed at me, realization dawning on his face. "That's why he kept you cooped up for so long."**

"**Well, whatever. It worked. I don't care what I have to do to get out of here. Just get me out!"**

"**We leave tomorrow."**

"**UGH!" I groaned, bouncing on the balls of my feet.**

"**I have on idea." He ran off, and when he came back he had 2 pairs of boxing gloves. He handed one to me and put the other on.**

"**This is your idea of an idea?"**

"**Come on, babe. Dance with me a little bit. Get some of the energy out."**

"**You're serious?"**

"**I've never been more serious."**

**I slid the gloves on and moved a little closer to him. "I've never boxed before."**

"**Oh, yes, you have! You just didn't have gloves that time and it was me who felt the absence of them."**

"**When?"**

"**Your birthday, 1971."**

**I though back and smiled widely as the memory resurfaced. "Oh yeah! Good times!"**

"**That makes one of us." Out of the blue, I punched him square in the jaw. He took a deep breath and grinned at me. "Let's get this party started!"**

"**Come on, big guy! Let's see what you got!" We spun around each other, blocking, striking, uppercutting, twisting, turning, sweating. Finally, after a vicious blow to the gut which left me double over, I held up a hand. "Alright! I think I've worn myself out now. Not completely, but enough to survive until tomorrow."**

**Victor walked up and knocked me lightly on the head with his glove. "You did good, Elena. Never boxed before. Ha."**

**I grinned up at him. "It's just my natural fighting instinct. If someone is hitting me, I hit them back…and when it's you, I try to be fair."**

"**When it's me," he laughed.**

"**Only you…and maybe Nesha."**

"**Just maybe?!" Nesha cried from her cage in the other room.**

**I laughed. "More than likely! Is that better?!" She didn't respond. I chuckled and wrapped my arms around my love's torso. I took a deep breath, letting his scent seep into my nose, musky and familiar. "Oh, I love you," I sighed. "I love you, I love you, I love you."**

**He entwined his fingers into my hair, holding my head to his chest. He kissed me softly on the top of my head and murmured into my hair, "Elena, I love you to. I may not tell you enough…or at all…but I do. Know that." I burrowed as close to him as I could physically go, savoring his warmth. Before I knew it, I was dropping off to sleep. Victor chuckled warmly as he lifted me up into his arms and carried me to our room. He laid me on the bed, and started to tug off my boots and slide my arms out of my jacket. Once he had successfully done so, he tucked the covers up around my neck and leaned in very close to my ear. "Elena?"**

"**Hmm?" I answered, half awake.**

"**If I asked you to marry me, what would you say?"**

"**Maybe later," I mumbled, only ¼ aware of what was going on.**

**He laughed and kissed my ear. "That works…for now. Sleep well. I'll wake you when it's time to go."**

"**Ok, Victor. Now shut the hell up."**

"**Sorry," he whispered as I faded into dreamland.**


	7. Chapter 7

At 6 the next morning, Victor was calling my name persistently. "AGH! It's too early!" I cried.

"We have to go! We gotta find the kid, then take him. We won't know his exact location. I'm gonna let you track him."

I sat up and stretched, moaning as I did it. "Do we have anything to go off of? You don't expect me to track a kid I've never smelt before, do you?"

He threw my clothes as me, answering, "No. Stryker has nearly unlimited resources. The kid left a hat on a bench."

"Why didn't they just apprehend him then?"

"And deny us the chance to hunt him? Never," he said with a smirk.

I got out of the bed and yanked my clothes of the day before off and pulled new ones on. As I did, my anticipation grew. My blood boiled, longing for the chase. I scarfed down a quick breakfast and eagerly went to wait by the door of the building. Victor and Stryker approached a few minutes later. Stryker was clutching a black baseball cap in his hand. "Are you ready, Elena?" he asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be. Let's do this."

"We're going to fly you to the town, then let you loose. On the way, take a good whiff of this hat." He tossed it to me, and I immediately stuck it under my nose and inhaled. The first impression I got was smart-ass. This kid smelled of sarcasm and nonchalance. It bugged me.

As we climbed into a helicopter, I had a strange flashback moment to Vietnam. I could hear everything as if I was there again. "VICTOR! ENOUGH!" my memory sreamed over the roar of the engine. He wouldn't listen. "Logan! Get us out of here!" The medley of bullets firing, people screaming, helicopter blades whirring… it grew in loudness and intensity until my head almost ruptured with it.

"ELENA!!" I jumped as I refocused on the present. Victor was staring at me, both hands on my shoulders.

"Are you with us?" Stryker asked slowly.

"Uh…yeah. Sorry." I sat down, embarrassed. Victor sat next to me and Stryker sat across from us, facing us. I buckled as the pilot took off.

Victor leaned over and whispered, "What was that? Are you ok?" My eyebrows furrowed in confusion as I thought about it. I'd never had nightmares about the wars…so what was that? "Elena?" He poked me.

"Just a minute! I'm thinking!"

"That bodes ill for all," he muttered. I ignored the teasing. What had triggered that memory? And was I in store for more?

I was silent the whole flight to the little town. We landed about 5 miles out, in a hidden glade. I unbuckled and stretched, preparing my muscles to run. Stryker said, "Hunt him down. Stick together though. I'd hate to lose one of you." He cast a meaningful glance in my direction.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not going anywhere, Stryker."

He nodded. "You apprehend him, but you do not kill. Is that understood?"

"Completely," I answered.

"Victor?"

"Yeah, I got it," he said reluctantly. I took a deep breath with the hat under my nose again, then tossed it away. I stepped out into the glade and breathed deeply, allowing all the scents to seep in my nostrils. So many people, so many fumes…but I only wanted one. And when I found it, a growl of satisfaction rumbled out. Victor pulled up beside me. He too had smelled it. "Don't go too fast," he said in my ear. The animal in me…the beast…had awakened. My mouth watered with the want for blood. My claws ached for the feel of slicing through flesh. The game had begun. I snarled and took off towards the town. Victor kept up with me because I refrained from using super-speed. I would stop every few minutes to check my heading, then speed off again.

Finally, after an hour of tracking the scent, we came upon his house. I stopped, just outside the perimeter of the yard. "He's not here," I said, low and threateningly.

"Then find him, babe. Find him."

I sniffed again and caught his most recent direction. In 15 minutes, we were standing in front of a school. It was only 10 am. "We can't go in there, now," I said.

"Why not?" Victor demanded.

"Let's not make a scene. Besides, half the fun come from stalking your prey. We'll pounce when he's alone and helpless."

Victor grinned. "You're getting right back into the swing of things. You remember who you are now?"

I glared at the school, regret ripping at my heart, and answered, "I've always known."

We waited across the street in a tree at the fringe of the woods. I sat on a relatively horizontal branch, one arm wrapped around the trunk. Victor was on the other side on a slightly lower branch. "So we wait," I said, just to be saying something.

"Yes, we do. And we talk while we wait."

"About what?"

"About what happened earlier. You just zoned out on us."

I shook my head. "I don't know what happened. You know how people say they have nightmares about the wars they fought in?"

"Yeah."

"I…well, I guess it wasn't really a nightmare. I wasn't asleep."

"You can have nightmares when you're awake," he said quietly. "You just don't get to wake up."

I inconspicuously glanced around the tree at him. He didn't see me, so I took the moment to assess his mood. His face was a mask of calm and nonchalance, but his eyes betrayed the inner pain he tired to hide. I moved back to where I couldn't see him. "How many waking nightmares have you had, Victor?"

He waited a beat before answering, "Too many. This conversation isn't about me! Get back to the point."

"Um…I dunno. I suppose it's what you call a flashback…but I got so caught up in it."

"Perhaps if you tell me what 'it' was."

"The day you killed a senior officer in Vietnam, but it was before that. In the helicopter, when you wouldn't stop shooting. All the sounds…they filled up my head…like there were speakers pressed against my ears turned all the way up. When you yelled at me, it broke…the spell for lack of a better term."

"I've heard of that happening too. Don't worry about it."

"Don't worry? What if it happens while I'm driving or something? I could kill a lot of people!"

"You already have killed a lot of people."

"Beside the point! And not helping," I added weakly.

He detected my insecurity and looked around the tree at me. "Hey, look at me." I met his eyes. "Between the two of us, you are hardly what I would call a monster. You kill when you need too and not until."

"And you?" I knew the answer, but I wanted to hear him say it.

His eyes hardened a little bit and he said, "You know me. I revel in bloodshed." He said it and moved back behind the trunk.

I couldn't feel any kind of hate or anger or disgust at what he'd said. I could feel nothing but pity. "Victor?"

"Hmm?"

"How did you discover your mutation?"

He sighed deeply. "I don't talk about it a lot."

"I know. I've refrained from asking, but I think it's time."

"Maybe you're right. Ok, here we go." He took another deep breath. "My…dad…was a drunk. We worked for Jimmy's family. The Howlett's. He, um, he was abusive. My dad, I mean. He beat me up a lot. I just took it. Better that than fight back and make it worse. Finally, one night, after a particularly brutal beating, he left me outside and passed out inside. I remember laying there, in the cold, thinking my arm and jaw was broken. I was trying to sit up when the pain started fading. Within a few moments, I could move my arm again. I opened my mouth real wide. My jaw was fixed too. I just sat there, totally dumbfounded. Then, a cat came meandering by. I guess it smelled a predator. As soon as I caught a whiff of its fear…the bloodlust set in. I tore that cat apart. Ever since…yeah. You know."

"Was that a censored version?"

"Yes it was. And don't ask for me to uncensor it."

"I wasn't going to. The fact that you told me any version at all satisfies me."

"Good."

We fell silent. Time went so slow it almost seemed tangible. Finally, people began streaming out of the school building. I nimbly jumped from the tree and trained my eyes and nose on the exits. The kid never left. After the last bus had gone, and the last few stragglers had vacated the area, I moved closer, Victor on my tail. "He's still inside," I deduced after searching for his scent.

"How do you wanna take him?"

I pondered for a moment. "It would stupid for both of us to enter at the same spot. We could ambush him…but we really don't know the layout. My suggestion is one of us flushes him out and the other traps."

"Like lions hunting."

"Exactly."

"Do you want to chase him out or trap him?"

"You're scarier. You chase him out. I'll keep and ear on you so I can find the exit you're going for."

"I'm scarier?"

"Yes you are! Now, are we going to do this, or what? Let's go."

"Alright, alright! Where is he?"

I pointed at a window. "There. That classroom."

"See you in a bit," he said before taking off.

I moved closer to the school, but not where the kid could see me. I watched as Victor tapped on the window, extending his nails. Then he dashed off to the front door to block the kid's escape. Once he was inside, I listened to everything that went on. The kid slid to a stop and fell when Victor burst in the doors. He started scooting backwards. Victor, amusement in his voice, asked, "It's a little dark for sunglasses, don't ya think?" The kid got up and ran away. Victor chuckled and bounded after him on all fours. I quickly determined their destination and ran around to that door and burst in. The kid faltered and Victor consequently crashed into the back of his legs. The kid tripped and flew into the air, his sunglasses spinning off. As soon as the glasses had left his face, a red beam of…something shot out of his eyes, blasting a huge hole in the roof. As he fell to the ground, he squeezed his eyes tightly shut, and the beam disappeared. Victor landed beside him and held him down. I skidded to a stop right in front of Victor, my mouth watering. I wanted blood.

"No, don't! Please!" the kid begged.

"VICTOR!" Stryker called from the doorway. The sound of his voice dispelled the longing in me and bloodlust faded. Victor and I reluctantly looked up at him. He came over and shot a tranquilizer into the kid's back. The kid quit wriggling, so Victor let go. Stryker kept walking down the hallway towards the front door. "All that's left now is Dukes, John, and Logan. I trust you can handle that?" he asked, referring only to Logan.

"I did before, didn't I?" Victor said.

Stryker looked at me and sarcastically said, "Oh yes. You did that."

Victor turned to look at him. "Our deal. It still applies right?"

Stryker's eyes flitted to me again. I raised an eyebrow. He answered, "Of course. Now, bag 'em and tag 'em, Captain."

I glared at Stryker's back as he walked away. Victor turned back to me and we got up. He grabbed the limp body of the boy off the floor. As he did, something fell out of the guy's pocket. I picked it up. It was his driver's license. Scott Summers, it read. I slipped it back in his pocket. "Here, Scott. Just in case you escape that monster's experiments."

Victor glanced at me. "Don't go getting attached."

"I'm not! I gave the kid his driver's license back!"

He shrugged. "Being nice just leads to attachment. Why do you think I'm so mean?"

"Because you've always been mean."

He laughed. "Exactly."

"You make no sense, Victor Creed."

"Oh, I know. The more confused you are the better." We headed out and climbed into the vehicle with Stryker for transport back to the helicopter.


	8. Chapter 8

We flew back to the island and dropped Scott of in the lab, then started back downstairs. My dread was growing as my feet hit each step. "Victor?"

"Yes?"

"Please don't tell me that we have to go hunt down Fred and John now."

"We don't."

"Good."

"We already know where they are."

The blood drained from my face. "Damn," I breathed.

"You're not going to chicken out, are you?"

"It's one thing hunting down little brats I've never met before. I don't give a shit. It's a whole different can of beans when it comes to people I know and care for."

"A whole different can of beans?" he asked with a smirk.

"Shut up! This is serious! I refuse to lay a finger to either one!"

"Who said you had to? Just come with me and be intimidating."

"And stand by and watch while you murder them? I can't…"

"Elena, please don't do this!" he cried, spinning around. I had been following him closely and hadn't predicted his abrupt stop, so I collided into him. He lost his footing and slipped off the edge of a step. I tried to grab his coat and hold him up, but the momentum was throwing me off balance. His falling and my grip on his coat pulled me as well. Before I could even gasp, we were tumbling down the stairwell, crashing into the walls, he metal stairs digging into our flesh. Finally, we landed with a bone cracking thud on the cement floor at the base of the steps. It took me a moment to realize that I was smooshed under him, his bulky torso on top of mine, restricting my air flow. I groaned and shoved him off. He made an attempt to roll off to help in my effort. He landed on his back with a mix of a groan and a huff. I laid there and allowed my bruises to heal. "I think I cracked my shin bone," Victor said.

"Only us. We are the only two people capable of causing each other to fall down the steps." Distantly, I could hear Nesha chortling in her cage. She had apparently seen and/or heard the entire ordeal.

"SHUT UP, NESHA!" Victor hollered. She just laughed all the harder.

Stryker came tentatively walking down the steps. "Um, are you two ok?"

"We're fine," I growled, struggling to stand.

"Are you sure?"

I starred daggers at him. He just held up his hands and retreated back up the stairs. I finally got myself hoisted to my feet and offered a hand to Victor. He took it and stood up as well. My will power had long since left me. "Where is Fred and John?"

"Las Vegas," Victor said, still slightly in pain.

I sighed and rubbed the bridge of my nose. "Alright."

"You're so gullible!"

"No I'm not! I'm just tired of fighting with you about this! I'm tired of trying to change you even when I know I can't!"

"That sounds like a personal problem." I reached out and punched him as hard I could. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath to keep calm. "Do you have to hit me every time you get mad?" he asked through clenched teeth.

"You hit me when you get mad! And you get mad a lot!"

"I only hit you when I'm mad AT YOU!"

"Well, I am mad at you!! I'm mad as hell! Not just at you…I…I just…" I couldn't form any lucid thoughts, I was so mad and conflicted. I stalked away from him and burst out the door into the cool evening air. Every fiber of my body was quivering with anger and regret and hate and, shockingly, fear. I was afraid of myself, I hated what I was doing, I regretted ever getting involved, and I was angry with Victor for pulling me into it. He knew…KNEW I wouldn't be able to resist him. Everything busted loose. I looked up at the sky and screamed at the rising moon. I grabbed up some of the gravel and threw it as far and hard as my arm would allow, screaming and yelling incomprehensible cusses as I did it. I kicked a huge rock at the building. It hit off the wall, shattering into a million pieces. It only made me feel more hopeless. Those walls were impermeable. I screamed at the walls, I screamed at the nuclear hubs, I screamed at the NYC lights, I screamed at all the lucky people who had no idea what horrors were going on around them, and above all, I screamed at everything within me that was fighting it out in my head. I wanted it to stop. I wanted to be free of the confliction. No more bouncing between the animal and my morals. But, no matter how much I wanted it, I knew it wouldn't come. As long as Victor was in the picture, I would have no peace, but just imagining him gone was like running myself through with red hot pokers. And just imagining him gone made me burst into tears. I wrapped my arms around my torso and slowly lowered to my knees, attempting to hold myself together. Tears were pouring down my face and my entire body was shaking from the sobs. The gravel was making painful indentions in my knees and shins, but I ignored them. I moaned and leaned forward until my forehead was pressed to the ground. Usually, I would have been ashamed of my tears, but I let my sobs ring out for all to hear. I had held them in for too long. I though of Fred, and John, and Logan and I cried all the more. I cried for Wade, and Nesha, and Bradley. It felt like my heart was being torn out of my chest, still beating. Everything hurt. I abruptly realized that I missed Logan. I wanted one of his comforting hugs. I wanted to hear him say it would be ok. I wanted to hear him say 'I forgive you.' "LOGAN!!!" I screamed into the stones. The emptiness and silence that answered me wasn't surprising, but it stung. I finally just completely laid down and stayed there, in a fetal position.

I don't know how long I laid there. The moon had risen high overhead before Victor came looking for me. He saw me and sighed, pained. He came over and laid down beside me. I scooted closer to take advantage of his warmth. I could see my breath by that time. "I would ask what you're doing," he said, "but I get the feeling that I wouldn't get an answer."

"I don't have an answer," I responded hoarsely.

"That's ok. I don't need one." He easily grabbed me up and put me atop his chest. I started quietly crying again, and I buried my face in his shirt to his the tears. He stroked my hair, quietly purring, "Shh. It's going to be ok."

"No, it's not!" I cried into his chest. "You have motivation! A cause! A reason! What do I have? There's Nesha, but I can fight for her. I don't have to protect her by killing people."

"If you fight, you know they'll kill you, and once they have they'll kill her!"

"I'd rather die than kill!" He didn't answer. I made myself stop crying and look up at him. "What's happening to me? I used to be just like you. A killer and proud of if."

"Who said I was proud of it? I may enjoy it, but you're not always proud of things you enjoy."

"True, but I really want to know. What's changing me? Why, all of a sudden, does the thought of killing make me sick? I fought in two wars without a single qualm. Sure, I didn't know the men I was killing, but…"

"You're just more human than me."

My face contorted into pure confusion. "Wait, what?"

"You're more human than beast. I'm more beast than human. Those 6 years away did you good. You learned what it's like to have feelings and morals beyond your instinct."

"What about you?"

"I fell more into instinct."

"Is that my fault?"

"I didn't say it was."

"But is it?"

He was quiet as he thought through his answer. Finally, "Partially, I suppose. If you hadn't left, I wouldn't have gone so crazy, but it's my fault for turning to the dark side. The beast instead of the human part."

"That's just the way you are, Victor. You've always been a little darker souled. I thought I was too."

"Apparently not."

"I'm darker than Nesha though. And Logan."

"You haven't met the new Jimmy."

"What do you mean?"

"Stryker wanted the animal in Jimmy, so he would do things he otherwise wouldn't. Making him believe Kayla was dead accomplished that."

"All this backstabbing and betrayal is getting old."

"What choice do we have?"

I groaned and laid my head back on his chest. "So here we are," I said quietly. "Beauty and the Beast under an enchanted moon." I giggled. "Yeah, right. A girl can dream though."

He purred contentedly. "That's not so far fetched. I don't think anyone had enchanted the moon, but the rest seems accurate."

"You know, it's things like that that keep me around. For all your not so subtle darker tendencies, those sweet, soft moments convince me to hang around and see what happens."

"Why do you think I say them?"

I chuckled, "Oh, you mean them somewhere deep in that heart of yours."

He put a finger under my chin and pulled my lips to his. "Are you quite certain?" he mumbled.

I looked him deep in the eyes and answered, "Yes."


	9. Chapter 9

**The next day, we set out for Vegas. Stryker loaned us the jet and a pilot. Apparently he trusted me now. As the jet touched down, I looked over at Victor. "Where are they?"**

"**John owns a boxing place. Fred comes in around 4."**

"**What time is it now?"**

**The pilot called back, "Almost 5."**

"**He'll still be there?"**

"**He should be. I should warn you, Fred developed a sort of eating disorder. He was really sensitive about it before he left. Whatever else you do, mention his weight."**

"**Oh, Victor. That's cold!"**

**He shrugged innocently. "I don't want to just kill him. He should put up a fight at least…unlike Bradley."**

"**Victor!" I growled.**

**He chuckled and poked me. "Lighten up. Come one."**

**We deplaned and climbed on a rented motorcycle. As we flew through the streets, I marveled at all the flashing lights and scantily clad women on the arms of their pimps. We skidded to a stop in front of a rather pleasant looking establishment that obviously advertised a boxing ring and training. My nose burned with the familiar smell of John and the strange smoky stuff that resulted from his transporting, but I couldn't locate the source. "He's not here."**

"**But he hasn't been gone long. Fred's still inside."**

**As we made our way to the door, I froze. "Do you smell that?"**

"**Jimmy," he stated coldly.**

"**He was here. I think he left with John."**

"**I think so to. We can only assume he's looking for me."**

"**Did Fred or John know anything?"**

"**Fred might have. Him and Zero were pretty close. Zero worked for Stryker after the team broke up like I did. I heard Jimmy took care of him."**

"**Why don't I hear these things? I'm so left out on the business around our little 3 mile island we call home."**

"**Figured you wouldn't want to know you were a co-worker with Zero again. I know you hated him. Hell, we all did! Minus Fred anyways."**

**I shrugged. "Ah, whatever. It doesn't matter. We got stuff to do." I pushed my way through the door and made my way to the center of the building where Fred's scent was emanating from. I walked in and stopped short. A mountain of a man…much larger than any man I had ever encountered…was laying in the corner of the ring, panting. He saw me and started trying to sit up to no avail. Remembering Victor's request, I said, "Please, Fred, don't get up. Not like you can anyway." He seemed to be slightly angered by that, but I could smell the fear on him.**

"**Elena…what are you doing here?"**

**My mind went blank. I couldn't come up with anything. Victor stalked in the doorway to save me. "Dukes," he said darkly with a nod.**

"**Victor! Uh, hey! What a reunion, huh? You two back together?"**

"**Yeah," I said. "We are."**

"**What'd you tell him, Dukes," Victor snarled, not interested in pleasantries.**

"**Who?"**

"**Don't give me that! What did you tell Jimmy?" Fred was shaking. It was hard to catch, but our heightened eye sight picked it up. That only encouraged Victor. He took a few slow steps towards the ring. "What'd you say, Dukes?"**

"**He, uh, he came here asking is we knew where you were. After we boxed it out a little bit, I didn't see any reason not to tell him what I knew." Victor took a few more steps and more words came tumbling out of Fred's mouth. "I said that you worked on the island with Stryker. He wanted to know where it was, but I don't know and I told him that. He got a little…persistent, so I told him about Remy LeBeau."**

"**Remy LeBeau?" I cut in.**

"**Yeah. He's a guy who escaped from the island a while back. He was a street hustler from New Orleans. The guards called him Gambit because he kept getting all of their money at poker. That's all I told him. I swear."**

**He was lying, and I could smell it. "No it's not, Fred," I said. His fearful eyes were flicking back and forth nervously. "What else did you tell him?" I asked with growing threat in my tone. He still wouldn't speak, and suddenly, I was annoyed. I jumped up into the ring and grabbed a fistful of his gross, grimy shirt. "I don't have the ability to break the skin," I said, extending my claws, "but know that I'll try as hard as I can."**

**He stuttered, "I…uh…I told him that Stryker was trying to combine powers and that's why he was capturing mutants and doing experiments on them. Him and John left out of here about half and hour ago to find LeBeau and convince him to take them to the island. That's all I know."**

**I retracted my claws and let go of his shirt. "Thank you," I said through clenched teeth. Looking at him though, it softened me a little. "It was good seeing you again, Fred. I'm sorry we can't stay and catch up."**

"**It's ok, Elena."**

**I heard Victor coming up behind me, his intentions obvious to me. I touched Fred's cheek and whispered, "I'm so sorry." His eyes got as wide as saucers as Victor dove at him and snapped his neck. I stood up straight and stared down at Fred's huge, lifeless body. "I'm sorry, Fred," I whispered again. I crouched down and closed his eyes, and stayed crouched by his form, my own eyes closed, remembering the laughs and fun times we had had all those years ago. I allowed one tear to leak out and drip down my cheek leaving a salty path behind. I thought it would disrespectful if I didn't.**

"**Elena, we have to go," Victor called quietly. I sighed and tried to make the sadness and empty chasm in my chest go away. I failed, but I stood and followed Victor out anyway.**

**We got out of the building and made our way back to the bike. I got on behind Victor and said, "So, we're going to New Orleans?"**

"**Yup. Stryker wants John's DNA for the XI."**

"**And he wants Logan gone."**

"**Yes…but I'm not sure that's what's going to happen."**

"**You would spare him?"**

"**The better question is will he spare me? He has the adamantium. I haven't gotten it yet. He could kill me with almost no effort." I was suddenly gripped by fear. Logan was no doubt pissed. Like, beyond talking pissed. There would be no calming him down. Unless… "And you better not tell him about Kayla, Elena Romanov. You keep your mouth shut." My last resort was crushed. I wrapped my arms around him as we sped off.**

**We flew down to New Orleans. When we got there, it was about 10 pm. "Logan and John were driving," I said. "They won't be here for quite a while."**

"**Yeah. We'll wait."**

**I had no want of intention of waiting on that plane…or waiting at all really. "I'll go stake out that Gambit fellow. See where his usual haunts are."**

**Victor glanced at me as if to make sure I was serious. Then he nodded. "Alright. Be careful…and hide your tags."**

"**Why?" I asked while tucking them under my shirt.**

"**That's the one thing he said he'd remember about me before I knocked him out."**

"**Oh, you're so cordial."**

"**Get outta here, chick."**

**I waved and jogged down the plane steps. As soon as my feet hit the tarmac, an undeniable sense of freedom washed over me. I could run away and not come back. I could escape this. I could…allow Nesha to die, and hurt Victor yet again. I could save John…and probably get killed by Logan in the process. There were too many cons and the pros weren't worth it. I mean, really. Where was I going to go? With a defeated sigh, I ran off. Honestly, I had no intention of finding Gambit either. I wanted a break from it all. The lively streets of New Orleans seemed like a good place to de-stress. People watch. Let my mind wander. I got into the popular part of town for the night scene, and placed myself on a bench outside a club. I watched some of the people, but I soon got distracted by the sounds of OOOOS and AAAAHHHS from inside. I went in and was totally taken aback when I saw the cause. A young man was at a poker table in the dealer's seat. He was flipping cards around in the air, holding them suspended as if with magic…or mutation. I moved around the crowd so I could more properly see him. He had a stylish hat on, pulled low over his eyes. He was handsome, and most definitely charming. His Southern drawl and way with words was quite alluring. As he wowed the crowd, someone teased, "You keep that up, you'll have all the ladies tonight, LeBeau!" I choked on my own spit. LeBeau? As in Remy LeBeau?**

**The man smiled up at his friend. "Remy LeBeau does not need magic to get a woman, Bill." I couldn't believe it. What was the chance that I would run across the one guy I was purposefully not looking for? I quickly made my way out, but not before carefully committing the club name to memory.**

**I left the well lit parts of town and made my way to a beach. I really hated sand, but the sound of the waves hitting the shore was soothing. With a streak of what the hell mentality, I kicked off my shoes/socks, rolled up my pant legs, and slid off my jacket. I made my way to the water and allowed the waves to lick my toes. The water was warm, so I went farther out, submerging my legs up to the knee. I was amazed at how good it felt. Usually, I hated the ocean, but it's vastness made me feel less important, and that was a good thing. There was something bigger than me, more devastating when provoked, and even more monstrous. Yet another streak of what the hell mentality hit, and I decided to just totally submerge myself. As the water covered my head, I imagined that the warm water of the Gulf of Mexico was washing away my guilt and pain. Surprisingly…it worked. I broke the surface again and brushed my now soaked hair out of my face. I felt refreshed, if not forgiven. A small weight was lifted off my chest and a smile touched my lips. With a lighter heart, I walked out of the sea and back to my shoes. I dried my feet and brushed the sand off, then put my socks and shoes and jacket back on. After that, I burst into super-speed back to the plane.**

**I jogged up the steps into the jet, wringing my clothes out. Victor was stretched out over a few chairs, looking extremely bored. He glanced up and visibly started when he saw me standing there, dripping. I grinned at him, thoroughly amused at his expression. "Why, Elena, are you dripping water all over the floor? That is water, I assume."**

"**Yeah, it's water. I went for a swim," I told him, still grinning.**

**He shook his head, not comprehending. "Why?"**

"**Because I felt like it!" I took my jacket off and slung it over a chair. "It made me feel better."**

"**Well, that's…good," he said slowly.**

**I nodded. "You didn't happen to bring any extra clothes, did you?"**

"**No."**

"**Ah, I didn't think so. Just had to ask." I violently shook my head, spraying him with water from my hair. He quietly growled in annoyance, brushing the droplets off. With a smirk, I said, "Lighten up."**

"**I liked you better before your swim," he muttered. I purred seductively and took slow, steady steps towards him. "NO! NO! Don't you bring your soaked ass over here!" he cried, falling over himself trying to get out of the chairs. "I don't want to get wet," he whined.**

**I simply laughed at him and jumped on top of him. "You're such a cat," I teased. "Fear of water."**

"**I'm not afraid of it," he responded with a dark look at the water seeping into his coat from my pants. "I just prefer to stay dry."**

"**Aww. Poor kitty," I said before leaning down and kissing him. He reluctantly moaned, not wanting to admit that he was enjoying it, but he eventually had to give up. He wrapped his arms around me and dragged me out of the seats to the floor.**

"**Might as well save the upholstery," he murmured against my lips. I laughed and his lips moved to the hollow of my throat. I laid there, my hands on his neck as his lips gently caressed mine. Oh, I would've given so much for that moment to last forever. I turned my head to look at the clock on the wall. It was in eastern time, but I worked it out to be almost midnight in New Orleans. Regretfully, I sighed. Victor leaned his forehead against my cheek and whispered, "What's wrong, baby?"**

**I ran my fingers through his beard for a minute. He purred and I could fell the vibration deep in my gut, like when a base drum is struck. "Nothing really," I answered. "We should probably get some sleep though."**

"**Naw. We'll get all the sleep we need when we're dead…which seems like a good possibility in the next few days."**

**I whipped my head around, dislodging his from my cheek. "Don't say that!" I cried desperately.**

**He rubbed my cheek with his thumb. "Don't be scared. Jimmy won't hurt you. You just tell him that you were forced because of Nesha, which isn't a lie."**

**I put my hands on the sides of his face. "It's not me I'm scared for," I said shakily.**

**He smiled genuinely, his eyes crinkling up a bit. "Don't worry about me. You shouldn't concern yourself with the lies of scary people."**

**I stared up at him, feeling at though I'd missed something. Finally, I shook my head to clear it of the strange comment and said, "You, Victor Creed, are my everything. If there is anything I should be concerned with, it's your life, for your life is my life. Your happiness is my happiness. Your pain is my pain. Your death…is my death."**

"**No. Don't you dare! If something happens to me, I forbid you from doing any harm to yourself."**

"**If something happens to you, you won't be around to stop me, will you?" Something happened then that totally blew me away. Victor's eyes roamed my face, and as they did, tears welled up, accentuating the blue-grey irises. I gasped when a warm, salty drop hit my nose. I reached up and touched it, disbelief making my hand shake. I looked at he wetness on my fingertips and started crying myself. I met his eyes, almost unable to hold his gaze.**

**I tried to speak, but he put a finger over my lips, shaking his head with his eyes closed, tears still leaking out against his will. He opened his mouth, and when he spoke, emotion was evident in his voice. "Elena…" he began. He had to take a steadying breath before he could continue. "When I think of losing you…and don't you say that if I'm dead I can't lose you because I intend to come back as a ghost and protect your reckless ass…it feels like someone has sliced my chest open and is poking my heart with fiery pokers. I try to fight back, and it only gets worse." Hic voice broke and he couldn't go on. He got off the floor and walked away, turning his back to me. I made my shocked nerves work. I forced my muscles to react to the signals my brain was sending them. I stoop up, but I was still unable to approach his gently shaking form. I could hear the quiet crying, but it just wasn't registering in my mind that it was Victor who was making the noise. I never knew he could. My feet started forward of their own accord until I was right behind him. I felt like an outsider watching everything happen because I couldn't remember telling my hand to reach up and touch his shoulder. I slowly spun him around to face me.**

**He tried to use his sleeve to hastily dry off his face, but I took his hands in mine. "No, don't wipe them off!" I said, still sounding a little far away. He sniffed and looked at me, his eyes now red and puffy. "I never knew you could…"**

"**Cry?" he finished with a half-assed chuckle. "Not a lot of people do. It doesn't happen often, and it takes…a lot…to evoke that kind of response."**

**I reached up and brushed a few tears off his cheek with my thumb. Then I said, "I almost want to bottle these. I may never see them again if I don't."**

"**Maybe," he said with a nod.**

**My lips irresistibly formed into a soft smile. "You never cease to amaze me. I'm not absolutely certain that's a good thing."**

"**It'll keep you on your toes."**

"**That it will." I dried his face with my own sleeves and let him wipe the last few drops out of his eyes.**

**He cleared his throat, trying to get his voice back to normal. "I'm sorry if I scared you. I didn't mean to," he mumbled. "About Jimmy and all."**

"**You didn't. Not really. I just can't see him cooling off very easily."**

"**No, he won't. I'm going to have to fight with him. And when I do, I want you to stay out of it."**

"**I'll stay out of it until I decide I'm needed. I promise." He gave me one of those sarcastic eyebrow arches. I ran my finger along it and thoughtfully said, "You know, I think these are the strongest muscles in your body."**

"**My eyebrows?" he asked.**

"**Yes! Haven't you noticed how much higher you can arch yours compared to everyone else?"**

"**Uh…no."**

"**It's one of your greatest features!" I laughed.**

**He just shook his head. "You're crazy."**

"**I know. Crazy about you."**

"**No! Nuh-huh! No more mushy stuff tonight. We need to go to sleep. The way I figure it, Jimmy and John will be in about this time tomorrow."**

"**I agree. I did happen to run across Remy LeBeau."**

"**Did you speak with him?"**

"**No, but I know where he hangs out."**

"**Good. We'll go there tomorrow night. Stick to the shadows and wait."**

"**We're not going to make scene with this, are we?"**

"**No. I thought we'd lure them into the alley. Preferably separately, John first."**

"**So you can get his DNA. Are you actually required to kill him for that?"**

"**No, but it's more fun that way."**

"**Just don't make fun of him like we did Fred. John doesn't deserve that."**

"**I'm not promising anything, but I'll try."**

"**Thank you. Now, off to bed with us. I'm going to sleep on those chairs. You can have the longer ones."**

"**You're not that much shorter than me!"**

"**No, I'm not. A whole 4 inches. I'm just being nice." We both climbed into chairs and promptly fell asleep.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I had a rude awakening the next morning when I tried to roll over and ended up on the floor. I grunted and was automatically in a bad mood. I hadn't slept well because I'd been plagued by dreams of an extremely wounded wolverine howling at the moon…and he wouldn't shut up! I pushed myself off the floor and stretched. The clock said 9:30 am. I walked towards Victor's snoring form and roughly kicked his chair. He snorted and sat up. "What the hell was that for?" he demanded.**

"**Your snoring is driving me nuts! My mind made me listen to howling all night. I don't wanna listen to your growling all day!" He gave me a dark look, rolled over, and fell back asleep, quietly this time. I sighed, regretting my harsh words already, and went outside. The sun was out and the air was humid. I was pretty sure I preferred the chill of New York. Heat always accentuated my bad moods. Bored, I decided to go for a jog and find some breakfast.**

**As I loped gracefully through the streets, I observed all the people coming and going and doing. It was organized chaos. That was the one thing I liked about big cities. You just got caught up in the flow, and if you didn't get with the program, you got trampled. Plain and simple survival of the fittest. Very primal and instinctual. Perfect for people like me. I came across a bakery and decided to get a bagel and cream cheese. I made my order to a very chipper girl behind the counter with a bright smile and happy eyes. Her lightheartedness made me feel almost ashamed to be in a foul mood, so once I had told her what I wanted, I moved off to a shadowed corner with my hands shoved in my jeans pockets to wait. When my bagel was ready, she called my name in her pixie voice. I went up to pay. The bill came up to $4.60. I only had a ten, so as I handed it over, I smiled at her and said, "Keep the change, chick."**

"**Thanks!" she cried as I left.**

**I strolled down the street, eagerly biting into my food. It was really good. I smiled and looked up at the wispy clouds. One of them reminded me of a bird, free and happy. Suddenly, I felt myself collide with someone. "My god!! I'm sorry!" I cried, looking at them. I kind of choked on my bagel when I found Remy LeBeau standing in front of me, wiping cream cheese off his shirt.**

**He smiled charmingly. "Don't worry about it, doll. Bit of cream cheese won't kill me." I couldn't help it. I smiled back. I handed him my napkin to aid in the clean-up process. "Thanks," he said warmly. "I'm Remy. Remy LeBeau."**

"**Elena Romanov," I said before I could convince myself not to.**

"**Where you headed, Miss Elena?"**

"**Ah, well, I don't really have a destination."**

"**Would you like an escort to nowhere? That's about where I was going." He offered me his arm with an almost expectant look on his face. I looked around out of habit, just to make absolutely certain that Victor hadn't followed me or something, then laced my arm through his. We struck off down the street. He said, "So, are you Russian? You have a faint accent."**

"**Is it faint? I suppose it's faded over the years. But, yes, I am Russian. Not entirely happy about it, but Russian nonetheless."**

"**I know what you mean. There are many things I'm not happy about being, but I can't change what I am."**

**I managed to catch my tongue before mentioning his mutation, but it was a close call. "I take it you're a native, what with that Southern drawl you have."**

"**That I am. A proud native of beautiful New Orleans. Where do you call home?"**

"**New York City and/or Canada. I've got homes in each."**

**His countenance darkened. "I've been to New York City. Once. Stayed there for 2 years. I ain't never goin' back."**

**I knew why, of course, but just to seem interested, I asked, "Why not?"**

"**Long story."**

"**Get your heart broken?"**

**He smiled sadly. "I wish that was the case. Some terrible things happened up there."**

"**Did you kill anyone?"**

"**No," he laughed.**

"**Then you're not near as bad as some people I know who would say the exact same thing."**

"**Hmm. Mysteries, mysteries. I guess I oughta ask…are you seeing anyone? I just need to know so I know where to go from here."**

**I laughed and told him, "Yes, I am seeing someone. If he's awake yet, he's probably wondering where I've gone."**

"**So, you're the type that just waltzes out without leaving a note or anything?"**

"**Yeah, pretty much. I was in a bad mood, too, and we had already shared some harsh words, so I wasn't feeling that obligated to tell him where I was going."**

"**Seems like sound logic to me. What are the 2 of you doing in New Orleans?"**

"**Um…we're meeting a couple of old friends. We all worked together about 6 years ago."**

"**Aha! So you and your beau have been together or quite a while!"**

"**Well…yes and no. We were together for a long time before our work team split. I was one of the first to leave, and in the process, I left him too. We were just recently reunited."**

"**The ashes rekindled?"**

"**They never went out."**

**He grinned broadly. "I like you, Miss Elena Romanov. I sure do wish you were single! But, since you're not, I suppose I should leave you be." He let go of my arm and tipped his hat to me, eyeing me from beneath the brim. "Good day to you, madam. Be safe, and should you ever need and ear, I'm not to hard to find around here."**

**So I've noticed, I thought to myself with a slight smirk. "Thank you for your company, Mr. LeBeau. I found it quite enjoyable." He smiled one last time before spinning on his heel and prancing away. I watched him go and chuckled quietly to myself. Nesha would like him…then it occurred to me. Had they known each other? He hadn't acted like he'd recognized me or my name…but what if he had? I looked up at his now very distant figure, nervousness gripping my heart. This could be very bad. I turned around and jogged back to the plane.**

**Victor was sitting in a chair, a very strange look on his face. I softly glared at him and demanded, "What?!"**

"**Where have you been?"**

"**Out for a jog and getting some breakfast."**

"**Mhm. You didn't happen to run into and/or eat Remy LeBeau, did you?"**

**My eyes glided over to meet his. "And if I did?" I was trying not to sound intimidated, but there was no use denying it. I was very intimidated. He had either seen us, or he could smell LeBeau on me, and I think he was feeling a little possessive. I decided to try and reason with him. "Victor, don't blow this out of proportion. Nothing happened. We talked. I didn't tell him who you were, but I made it clear that I was taken." Victor raised his eyebrows kind of like he had in Bradley's trailer when Bradley had tried to stutter something out to talk him down…and that scared me. He got up out of the chair and started slowly striding towards me. "Jesus, Victor!! If you're going to try to kill me, just do it!!!" I finally blurted out. He stopped and suddenly started dying laughing. He doubled over, chortling loudly. I hadn't realized it, but my fingers had been digging into a chair almost to the point that my claws were pressing against the back of my skin. I kept a grip on the chair, but I loosened it just a bit.**

**When Victor finally got done hacking, he looked over at my pale figure, his smile even reaching his eyes. "GULLIBLE!!!!" he cried, bursting into laughter again. I slowly came to realize that he had been messing with me. When that fact came to mind, I was instantly pissed. I snarled and dove at him, my fists flying. We tumbled to the ground, him laughing, me punching. I hit every inch of him I could find. Finally, he grabbed my wrists and rolled us over so that I was pinned beneath him. "You're so adorable when you're angry," he told me.**

**I glared up at him and growled, "I would like nothing more than to claw your throat out at the moment."**

"**I'd like to see you try," he teased, his teeth gleaming in the fluorescent plane lights as he grinned. My anger slowly abated as I realized that this was the happiest he'd been in a very, very long time. One side of my mouth pulled up into a smile. As I had said before, his happiness was my own.**

"**Can I get up now?" I asked.**

"**Do you promise not to hurt me?"**

"**If you promise not to hurt me, I promise not to hurt you."**

"**Then I promise." He released my wrists and got off. I stood up and shook the remaining tenseness out of my body. "So," he began while stretching, "what did you find for breakfast? Not LeBeau, I hope."**

"**No, not LeBeau. He just found my breakfast all over his shirt for a minute. I got a bagel and cream cheese."**

"**Oh, how like a girl."**

"**What?"**

"**No meat. Nothing worth calling substantial."**

"**Since when does my choice of food concern you? It's not like you were affected, all snuggled up asleep, here."**

"**I only ended up sleeping another 20 minutes. Then, I woke up and you were gone. I figured I could trust you since you came back last night."**

"**Aww, thanks, sweetheart. It's so wonderful when the guy who says he loves you FIGURES he can trust you." He smiled and came over, wrapping his big muscular arms around me. I leaned into him, relishing the happiness while it lasted. It wouldn't be long before my mood would decline. The closer it got to evening, the worse off I would be.**

"**You're something else, you know that?" he said into my hair.**

**I chuckled and kissed his jaw. "Yes, I do. Now, what are your plans for the rest of the day? I don't suppose we should go wandering around considering my uncanny ability to attract Remy LeBeau."**

"**No, we probably shouldn't. It would be terrible if we ended up killing our bait before we caught what we were fishing for."**

"**Oh, yeah. Heartbreaking," I murmured sarcastically into his shoulder.**

**He stroked my hair for a moment, then began slowly, "I hate to bring this up, but…I can count on you tonight, right?"**

**I groaned and hit my head a few times against his chest. "Yes! Yes, you can. I know my duty…job…whatever it is. You forget that I was a better soldier than you."**

"**Now, wait a minute…"**

"**You were the better fighter! I was the better soldier."**

**He considered that for a moment, then nodded. "Yeah, that's about right. No man left behind," he mused. "Do you remember when you saved that kid in Normandy?"**

"**When I saved that kid…I'm going to need more to go off of than that."**

"**Come on, how many kids did you save?"**

**I leaned back and looked at him, surprised. "We got separated for a few days during that invasion. I might've saved a whole platoon for all you know."**

"**I would've heard about it!" I raised an eyebrow. "Wouldn't I've? You would have told me, right?" I just kept looking at him, the same somewhat smug expression on my face. No, I hadn't saved a whole platoon…but it was fun making him wonder.**

**I backed out of his arms and turned toward the cockpit. It suddenly dawned on me that I hadn't seen the pilot since before I had run off last night. "Hey, Victor, where's the pilot?"**

**He was still puzzling over the possibility that I had been a hero, and didn't answer right away. "What'd you say, Elena?"**

"**The pilot. Where is he?"**

"**Oh! He took off after you did last night. I told him he wouldn't be needed until tonight, so he could have some fun."**

"**Oh. Ok. Just wondering." I wandered back into the body of the plane, allowing my memory to have its way. I could see Wade in his chair with his sword on his lap and a whetstone in his hand. The ring of the stone on the blade was etched in my audible memory forever. I imagined him glancing up at me and smiling in honest acceptance and welcome. I smiled at the thought. I moved to the next chair. Nesha's. She was staring at Wade in utter awe, but when he looked over, she did too. She grinned at me while brushing a lock of hair out of her face. I was reminded why I was protecting her by that one movement. I moved to the next chair. John's. His dark brown eyes sparkled with well-mannered humor as he grinned up at me from under his wide-brimmed cowboy hat. He chocolate colored skin looked so smooth and it didn't wrinkle when he winked at me. The next chair was Zero's. The only thing I had ever liked about him was his deep black hair. My imagination had him sitting there with his chin to his chest, his face hidden and only his hair obvious. I quickly moved on to Bradley's. He smiled up at me, his blue eyes twinkling. I missed him so bad. My eyes then moved to the other side of the plane. I skipped Victor's and my seat and just went to Logan's. I could picture him there, his hazel eyes roving around cleverly, and his big hands running through his hair. He looked up at me and I couldn't hold his imaginary gaze. I glanced at the floor before moving to Fred's chair. I saw him the way he used to be: more of a knot of flesh rather than a blob. He didn't look at me. He had always been afraid to be nice to me in Zero's presence. I didn't hold him accountable for that. The last chair was Stryker's. I just skipped that one too. I jumped when Victor bumped into me going by.**

"**Sorry," he said, slightly puzzled.**

"**Um, you're fine. I just didn't hear you behind me." He just stared at me for a second, then walked on. I let out a deep breath and shook my head. I couldn't help but think that slowly but surely, I was losing it.**

**As the day progressed, my boredom and dread for the evening grew, and it didn't mix well with Victor's own boredom and general everyday foul mood. The sun was just beginning to go down and we had isolated ourselves on opposite ends of the plane. Every few minutes, I glanced over at him. He was absentmindedly picking at his nails and staring out the window, his mouth in a small frown. I couldn't help but think of how cute he looked. He could've had the 'I really hate you' expression on his face and I still would have thought him cute. Honestly, some of his worse moods were some of his best faces. His extremely threatening glare not only scared the hell out of me, it also made me want to run over, dig my claws in his chest, and kiss him. Not a good mixture. Not a good one at all. I hadn't realized I'd been staring at him while I was thinking, and as his eyes flitted to me, I quickly glanced away. A barely discernable chuckled carried over from his side of the plane. I smiled to myself and sank deeper into the corner I had claimed.**

**I watched the sun set through a window and of course went to the most depressing fact I could've come up with. This was John's last sunset. That thought darkened my countenance considerably. Tonight was going to suck. At about 10:30 pm, Victor sighed and stood up. I watched him stretch, not yet ready to fully commit to my task. He came over and offered me a hand. With an extremely uncomfortable churn of my gut, I took it. Once I was standing, he tapped my nose with his finger, but said nothing. I followed him off the place and into the muggy darkness of outside. Still not speaking, he gestured for me to take off and show the way to Gambit's featured nightclub. I sighed, bounced around a bit to loosen up, then ran off. I kept a steady, normal human-like jog so we wouldn't scare the locals. The street was much busier than it had been the night before, and I was somewhat nervous about what ramifications that might have.**

**I slowed when we reached the club. Victor pulled up beside me and looked at it. "Looks about right," he said.**

"**Does it?" I asked absentmindedly. I didn't pay attention to the answer. I turned around when I heard two motorcycle-sounding engines approaching. My eyes met John Wraith's for half a second before I shoved Victor towards an alley. That was all the luring John was going to need.**

"**What the…?" Victor sputtered.**

"**They're here," I growled. He went with me without question. Once we were in the alley, I stopped pushing him. "John saw me," I said quietly. "I don't think Logan did."**

"**Confrontation is inevitable, Elena. He'll come looking for John."**

"**I know, I know," I stated, holding up a hand. "You don't have to remind me."**

"**Sorry."**

"**No, you're not," I muttered before walking a little farther down. **

**A few minutes later, John came out of a door and looked around. Victor and I were shrouded in shadow and he didn't see us at first. "You my brother's new babysitter, John?" Victor called as we revealed ourselves in the lamplight.**

**He looked us over and sneered, "I ain't Bradley, Victor, and your creepy black coat don't scare me."**

"**Really?" Victor asked. "Worked on Dukes."**

**John lashed out and punched him squarely in the jaw. "You shouldn't have done that. Now I'ma kill you before Logan even gets a chance."**

**Victor grinned in anticipation of the fight. "You know, John, there's something I always wanted to tell you," he began. John started teleporting around, punching different parts of Victor and for some reason, ignoring me. The way his teleporting worked, his skeleton appeared a millisecond before the rest of him. Victor let John punch on him a bit, but somehow foresaw his next move and whipped around, grabbing a hold of John's spine. I winced as John made some kind of garbled gasp sound. "You're predictable," Victor finished. John's body was phasing in and out as Victor tightened his grip. "Oooh. I can feel you spine, Johnny-boy. That's funny. Never knew you had one."**

**I'd had enough. "Victor!!"**

**He ripped John's spine out and spun to face me. "What?!" he cried, annoyed.**

**I watched John's body crumple to the ground and choked, "I was going to tell you to get on with it and stop patronizing him, but…" I gestured helplessly at the body. He rolled his eyes and knelt down to get the DNA he needed. I watched him. "How can you be so cold?" I demanded. "He was our friend! Our team member!"**

"**Shut up, Elena!" he snarled.**

**My arm was drawn all the way back to totally clobber him upside the head when someone came bursting out of the wall of the club. I spun around and stared as Logan groaned. Victor quietly slid the syringe he had been using into a protective case and looked over at his brother. Finally, Logan realized that we were there. He slowly got up and faced us. Victor stood, and I clenched my fists, waiting for that inevitable confrontation to begin. As we stared at each other, Gambit jumped out of the hole in the wall and growled, "Two years I rotted in that hell-hole and I ain't never goin' back." Logan simply elbowed him in the face. Then, he extended his now metal-coated claws. They were impressive.**

"**Ooh," Victor sneered. "Shiny." As hard as I tried to fight it…painfully almost…a grin broke out on my face. Logan quietly growled. "Tell me something, Jimmy. Do you even know how to kill me?"**

"**I'm gonna cut your goddamned head off. See if that works," Logan answered.**

**Victor chuckled and bounded forward on all fours. As promised, I kept my distance. Logan ran forward, but slid under Victor when he was in midair. Logan then kicked upwards, catching Victor in the gut and sending him spinning off. Victor crashed into a trashcan and landed with the sound of shattering glass. "Getting slow, old man," Logan taunted.**

"**That's what I said," I murmured to myself.**

**Victor leapt back to his feet and lashed out at Logan. Logan skewered Victor's hand and embedded his claws in his brother's chest. He slammed him against the wall and snarled, "You're gonna die for what you did to Kayla."**

"**Intervention time," I sighed. I took off down the alley, claws extended, mentally preparing myself to fight Logan off. What none of us had realized was that Gambit had disappeared. As I rushed towards the brothers, Gambit came flying down from the roof of the club with a staff. He landed, digging the staff into the ground. There's no better way to describe what happened other than: everything exploded. I flew into the air and started freefalling back to the ground. I landed on my stomach and it winded me. The one upside was that it had blasted Logan and Victor apart. I was trying to stand back up when Victor came over and yanked my up my the back of my shirt. He practically carried me towards the opening of the alley.**

"**VICTOR!" Logan cried as he tried to pursue us. Gambit blocked his way and initiated a fight as we escaped. **

**Once we were back out in the crowded main street, Victor gave me control of my feet again. I grabbed the hand that Logan had skewered and worriedly checked the wounds. They healed as I looked at them, but the holes had been terrible. Victor was staring off into space. "I can't beat him," he said weakly. "I can't fight the adamantium. I have to get it before I face him again."**

**I remembered the folders sitting in Stryker's lab bearing the huge red word NEGATIVE on their papers. I wanted to tell Victor the truth, but if Stryker found out, Nesha would be put to death. I couldn't do it. "You'll get it, Victor. We have to go. Come on." I tugged on his arm and he blindly followed. We got back to the plane about 45 minutes later. The pilot was sitting in the cockpit doing preflight checkups. I sat Victor down in a chair and went over to the pilot. "We need to get out of here. Now."**

"**Give me ten minutes and we'll be off," he answered.**

**I knew there was no sense in rushing him, so I went back into the cabin, shut the plane door, and went to sit by Victor. He still seemed a little mentally distant, so I simply held his hand. As the engine roared to life and we started speeding down the runway, I pulled my legs up under me and quietly laid my head on Victor's shoulder. He leaned his own against mine, but remained silent. As it happened, we didn't say anything the entire flight back to New York. We…well, I, at least, reflected on everything that had happened the past couple days. It wasn't a pleasant reflection. I felt terrible. Victor's long ago proposition of lying in a hole somewhere until someone figured out how to kill me sounded quite appealing at the moment. When I thought about the look on John's face as his lifeless body crumpled to the ground, I changed my mind. I didn't want to wait.**


	11. Chapter 11

We landed on the island with a rather uncomfortable bump. It kind of knocked our interactive brain waves back on. I blinked as if I had just woken up and Victor jumped like you do when you're half asleep and have a dream where it feels like you're falling. The plane taxied into its hangar and the engines shut down. The pilot came out of the cockpit and nodded as he left. I watched him go with slight contempt of unknown origin. The clock on the wall said it was about 5:42 am. Inwardly, I groaned. I wanted nothing more than to crawl into our bed and cry myself to sleep, but we would probably be expected to do something despite the fact that we had been up all night killing people. I was slightly surprised to find myself deplaning without remembering thinking I should do so. Victor followed me out and we made our way back to the main building. I was again surprised when I walked in the door and saw none other than Kayla Silverfox descending the stairs from the lab. Victor gave her the stare he gave everyone he didn't give a shit about, then pushed past her to go report in. She and I stared at each other for another moment. We both ended up trying to talk at the same time. "I guess I should…" "You know, they…" we said simultaneously. She finally swallowed and asked, "Logan?"

"He's fine." She nodded. "You?" I inquired.

"Fine," she answered.

"Good. Better than dead."

"Yeah."

I waited a beat and then added, "I thought it was my fault. I thought you were dead because I wasn't fast enough. I was pretty relieved to find out that you weren't dead."

"I'm sorry you felt that way. I think Victor cheated. I think he flew up there."

I sighed and shook my head at my own stupidity. "Of course he did. Sometimes I can't believe how clueless I am."

"Don't blame yourself. He's good at little tricks like that."

"How long have you known him?"

"About five years now. Worst five years of my life…except for Logan. That's what kept me going."

"So, you really do love him? You didn't…use your powers on him?"

"No, I didn't, and yes, I do. He probably won't believe me though."

"All we can do is try."

"We?"

"I have a lot to explain to him, too. I've been with Victor since the night you 'died'. They have my sister, Nesha. I've only gone along with this because of her…and Victor."

"I understand. They have my sister as well. Emma. Stryker told me if I helped him, they'd let her go."

I looked over at the gates that led to the cages. What was the chance of that? There certainly wasn't a high chance, but I left that out. Victor clambered back down the stairs and shoved past Kayla again. "Get some sleep, Elena. I'll get you up when we're needed."

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know yet." He brushed past me and went out the door. I had a terrible feeling in my gut that he was going to take out his anger and insecurities on an unsuspecting NYC citizen, but I didn't have the strength to stop him. I glanced at Kayla, waved, then dragged myself to my room. I collapsed on the bed fully clothed. I was asleep before my head hit the pillow.

It felt like I had just fallen asleep when Victor came in, making no attempt to be quiet. I squinted at the clock. It was almost 1 in the afternoon. "Get up," he said coldly.

"Make me," I growled in response. I then rolled over and proceeded to fall back asleep. Victor managed to kick the mattress completely off the box spring. I crashed to the floor in a tangled mass of blankets. "Dammit!" I ripped the blankets off and flew across the room at him. I clamped my hand around him throat and slammed him into the wall. I heard bones crack. It might have been his skull, but that didn't keep him from retaliating. He grabbed my shoulders and embedded his claws into them before shoving me backwards, off my feet, and into the opposite wall. He then dove at me. I timed my dodge just right and he ended up face planting into the brick. That only pissed him off even more. As he snarled and leapt up, and as we started throwing punches, it occurred to me that I wasn't absolutely certain what it was we were fighting about. It didn't really matter, of course. It was probably a good idea to get this done now as opposed to when Logan was thrown in the mix. Victor grabbed the front of my shirt and hurled me across the room again. I slammed into the dresser and it broke into a good 10 to 20 pieces. My body felt just about as shattered as the wood beneath me, and the pain was becoming a little unbearable. I tried to lift myself off the ground, but the broken bones in my arms protested, so I groaned and fell back into the heap of dresser. Victor looked ready to kill something. I thought it was going to be me, but then he turned and slammed both fists into the door. He remained like that, panting, for at least 2 minutes. My injuries slowly and painfully began to heal as I lay there, staring at him through sweat-blurred eyes.

"Why do you have to bring out the human in me, Elena? Hm?" he asked quietly. "Why do you have to remind me that I've killed friends and acquaintances in cold blood because of my own selfish, greedy ego? Why can't you just keep your mouth shut?" I realized he was talking about the incident before the fight with Logan. I wasn't sure if he really wanted and answer or not, so I kept quiet. "I am…cold, as you put it…just so I don't have to feel like this. I do my job, then move on. I don't think about it after that. But then there's you. You can't move past it, and because I am so fully mentally, bodily, and soulfully attached to you, neither can I. So now, here we both are. Emotionally traumatized enough to beat the hell out of each other over nothing. And it's all because you're too good…you're too pure and honest and innocent to just move on. Your conscience becomes mine, and it's tearing me apart. As you well know, I'll eventually bottle it all up and your conscience will return to your body for a bit until you say something that opens me up again and it floods back in. Why do I want to say that you make me a better man when all you do is make me feel terrible? Why does a part of me hate that I love you much? Why?"

I was desperate to lighten the mood. I had no answers to his questions. So, I turned to a memory that, in retrospect, was a little funny despite the seriousness of that moment. "Why?" I said with a small chuckle. "You don't call. You don't write. How else am I supposed to get your attention?"

Victor sighed, at the very least, slightly amused, and leaned his head against the door. "You're probably right," he said. "If you didn't force me to be different every now and then, I would probably get sick of you."

"Well, that's encouraging," I muttered.

He chuckled quietly. "See? You make me feel like a piece of shit with one honest statement, and then you make me feel loads better with one sarcastic statement. My life is what you call inside-out and upside-down." My arms had healed by that point, but the pain hadn't completely died away. I could feel a bone in my leg righting itself. It was a very sickening feeling. I groaned and chewed on my shirt as it got back to its correct position and started mending. Victor seemed to remember that he had hurled me across the room and spun around. "Are you ok?"

I glanced up at him through pain-dazed eyes. "Peachy," I grumbled. He came over and picked me up, but then just sat on the ground, holding me in his lap. I snorted when my leg gave another twist. For all its good qualities, our healing ability was not a pleasant experience.

"Ugh, the things we do to each other," Victor said as he rubbed my leg in an attempt to make it hurt less.

"The things you do to me!" I cried. "I don't see you in a useless pile."

"No, you don't, but you have no idea how much pain my head is in right now trying to repair the cracks you made."

"That was your head? I'm sorry. I didn't really mean to crack your skull."

"I know. In all honesty, I did have the intention of breaking some bones. Not yours, but you just happened to piss me off."

"So sue me," I said with a grin.

"Change sue to screw and I just might."

"Oh my god! Men! Gotta hate 'em!"

"It's natural! It's not like we try to think about sex all the time…we just do."

I laughed and cupped his cheek in my hand. "You'd be surprised how often sex comes into a female's mind. We just don't always announce that it did." He grinned, his extra pointy teeth looking extremely attractive for some reason. "So…why was I needing to get up"

"Mostly because I was annoyed that you got sleep and I didn't, but also because we need to be getting prepared for Jimmy's arrival."

"It's not my fault you didn't get any sleep! You ran off and did God knows what!"

"I…"

"Don't tell me! What I don't know, I can't tell the police when they finally come looking for you."

He smiled softly. "Logic, that."

"Exactly. But anyways, don't blame me for your lack of sleep."

"Alright. I'm sorry."

I stared deep into his eyes and marveled, "You really are. Wow."

"Hey, cut me some slack. I'm sorry about a lot of things."

I was surprised at how sad the last part sounded. "I know. You just don't show it. Tough guy," I said affectionately.

"Yeah, I need to focus on the tough guy right now. I'll have to face Jimmy."

"Are you going to kill him, Victor?"

"I don't know," he whispered.

"I won't let him kill you. I won't let him."

"Don't get involved. Once I'm in animal mode, nothings to say I won't accidentally hurt you in my blind rage."

"You just don't get it. You really don't. I'm not leaving your side."

"Yes, you are."

"Ok, jesus. Ok, we'll deal with this when it crops up. I think I'm healed now. You?"

"It's still correcting a few things, but not much longer. You got me good." He reached up and tenderly pressed against the back of his head.

"Don't do that!" I cried. "You'll make it worse." I scrambled out of his arm and knelt behind him. I ran my fingers through the short part of his hair on the back of his head and quietly started humming. I could feel the skull knitting back together under my fingers and it made me feel terrible that I had caused it to break in the first place.

"What's that you're humming?" Victor asked. "I feel like I know it and just can't put words to it."

"It's that song off that stupid Titanic movie. Near, far, wherever you are, I believe that the heart does go on," I sang softly.

"Yes! That's it!" I smiled and kissed the back of his neck, ever so softly grazing him with my tongue. He shuddered and let out a hiss of pleasure. "Not now," he begged. "I can't get distracted."

"Sorry," I murmured into his shoulder. He groaned in defeat and spun around abruptly. I had been leaning on him, so when he spun, I lost my balance and fell forward. He caught me and yanked my lips to his. Even though it had only been about a day since we had last kissed, I treated this one as though it had been forever. For all I knew, it could be our last. I hungrily pressed against him, wanting so badly to progress, but I knew we couldn't. We didn't have the time. In realizing the entire gravity of the situation, tears came out.

Victor pulled back and asked worriedly, "What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"I'm scared, Victor. I hate that I am, but there's no use denying it. I don't want to lose you," I whispered while placing a hand on the side of his face.

"I really wish you would stop worrying about me and worry about yourself every once in a while."

"I can't."

He sighed and leaned his head against mine. "I know, but a guy can dream."

I chuckled and kissed him again. "I thought that was the girl's job."

"Oh, you'd be surprised how often guys dream…we just don't always announce that we did."

"You're too charming for your own good, Victor Creed. I love you."

"Hey." I met his eyes. "I love you too," he whispered.

I opened my mouth to say something, but both of our ears detected footsteps approaching. We both stared at the door as Stryker let himself in. He took a quick double-take of the dresser and said, "Um, we heard fighting, then silence. Just wanted to check on you."

"And how did you know we weren't 'making up'," I asked. He shrugged, not caring and walked back out. I scowled and muttered, "Oooh, that man grates on my nerves."

"We'll be rid of him soon enough, babe. Patience."

"Like you have any room to talk about patience."

He smiled. "You have a valid point."

I stood and offered him my hands. He took them and I pulled him to his feet. I glanced at the clock which now read 1:45 pm. "How long do you think we have?" I asked.

"Nightfall. He'll come in under the cover of darkness. Maybe really late."

"I need to go talk to Nesha."

"Don't get her hopes up. You don't know what's going to happen any better than I do."

"I just want her prepared."

He put a hand on my neck and pulled my closer she he could kiss my forehead. "Alright. Go." I slid away from him and out the door.

I quietly made my way to the prison as I had come to call it, and inconspicuously went through the gates. Nesha saw me coming and walked to the bars of her cage. "Hi, Elena."

"Hey, sis. How are you?"

"Cabin fever has officially set in."

I leaned close and whispered, "Logan's coming. If things work out, I intend to set everyone in here loose…that is, if Victor isn't getting his ass kicked and is in need of help."

"Why hasn't he gotten the adamantium yet? Surely he's done enough."

"His body won't be able to handle it."

"How do you know?"

"Files in Stryker's lab. He hasn't told Victor."

"He's using him!"

"I know. He forbade me to tell, threatening you. I have a terrible feeling that the truth is going to come out tonight. Victor hasn't really gotten his revenge on Logan for leaving yet and he wants a fight."

Nesha sighed. "This is a very precarious situation."

"Yes, it is, and I am very nervous. I feel like I'm going to lose someone and I don't know who. I feel like I have to defend everybody, and I just can't."

"You don't have to defend me anymore, Elena. You've done enough."

"I wish it was that simple, Nesha." We both glanced at the gates when Kayla walked in.

"Hey, Elena. Is this your sister?"

"Yes. Nesha, this is Kayla. Kayla, Nesha." They waved at each other.

Kayla gestured at a pretty, petite blonde in one of the cages. "That's my sister, Emma." I waved at her. She smiled and tentatively waved back.

"Kayla," I said, "I'm going to tell you that Logan is coming tonight. Also, if I can manage it, I'm getting everyone out of here. I wanted you to know, and you Nesha, just so you ca be prepared should the moment arise." They both nodded. Someone cleared their throat in the gateway. My pulse sped up instantaneously because I thought it was Stryker. My head whipped around. I sighed in relief when I saw it was only Victor. He gave Kayla a slightly distasteful glare, then jerked his head, signaling me closer. "Excuse me, girls," I said. "I'll see you later." I then jogged over to Victor.

"You're conspiring a little loudly," he murmured when I reached him.

"You forget that you have better hearing than everyone else."

"Oh, well, yeah. But just to be safe, shh."

"I've said all that needs to be said. We can go." We went out to the main part of the compound. "So, what do we do until nightfall?" I asked.

He shrugged. "You want to go shopping?"

I froze where I stood. "Do I want to go…shopping?"

"Well, we haven't been over to the city since we've been here. At least not together. I just thought you might want to."

"You didn't, like, OD on painkillers or something after I left, did you?"

"No! I was just wondering! I thought you might like to be a typical girl for once."

"Really? That's actually kinda sweet."

"I wasn't trying to be sweet."

"Which is half the reason why it is. Come on." I grabbed his elbow and we ran out the door.

We didn't have a vehicle, so we walked across the bridge from the island and into the Bronx. I didn't really want to shop. I just wanted time with him. We strolled aimlessly, sometimes talking, sometimes just walking silently, hand in hand. We walked around for nearly two hours. As the shadows began to get longer around the buildings, we found ourselves in Central Park with no real idea of how or why we had ended up there. It was a very pretty evening. There were some families out and about still. I watched two young girls, apparently sisters, fight over and finally share a toy. I thought of Nesha and smiled. Victor followed my gaze and asked, "Elena, what are your thoughts on kids?"

"Like, kids in general, or having kids?"

"More the latter than the former."

"I dunno. I'm not a very tolerant person and babies cry too much. I just don't think I'd be a very good mom. Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering."

I waited a moment, trying to read his face out of the corner of my eye, before quietly asking, "Do you want kids, Victor?"

He shrugged, a little flustered-like. "I don't know. Maybe. I'm not sure I'd make a good dad. I'm just a little too unpredictable…as is my temper."

I moved closer to him and wrapped an arm around him. "We have time to think it through."

"I hope so," he whispered. I was starkly aware that both of us were afraid of how the night was going to play out. He slung and arm around my shoulders and we continued on. I abruptly realized how normal we looked…minus Victor's nails. No one was staring at us like we were freaks. We were just an unimportant couple taking a walk through the park…and I liked it. But it couldn't last. "We should head back," Victor sighed. "It's getting dark."

"Yeah," I sighed mournfully.

"Hey, we'll make it through this. Do you hear me? We will get out of this alive and in one piece. I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Victor," I said quietly.

We walked all the way back to the island in silence. He opened the door for me and we walked in. Stryker was looking down from the lab. He nodded at us and walked back out of sight. I looked up disparagingly and stuck my tongue out at his retreating back. Victor chuckled. "I know a way up there that Stryker doesn't. It'll be a good vantage point for when this all goes down. Not to mention it'll be hard for Jimmy to smell us."

"Why?"

"We'll be in the rafters," he whispered conspiratorially.

"Ah…I didn't realize that height impeded out ability to smell each other."

"Oh, just run with me in my wishful thinking," he grumbled.

"Oh. Sorry. Right. No smelling." He rolled his eyes and led the way to our room. We both plopped down on the bed, bored and useless feeling. Around about midnight, I fell asleep.

I jerked awake at 3:30 am when Logan's scent was processed by my brain. Victor had smelled it too. He grabbed my hand and put a finger over his lips as he led me out. Logan wasn't in the building yet, but he was close. We ran down the hall that led to the kitchen. I had never noticed it before, but there was a door directly across the hall from the kitchen. Victor inched it open and then led the way in. I followed and shut the door noiselessly behind me. We went through a bunch of what seemed like hidden passages that were behind walls and such. I didn't ask questions. I couldn't bring myself to care enough. We ascended a bunch of stairs as quietly as possible and when we emerged, we were in a sort of attic thing above the lab. A few paces away, only rafters were between our height and the actual lab. We crept over there, and the quiet voices became clearer.

"Logan," Stryker said. "Welcome back to the war."

Victor and I exchanged glances as we settled in to wait for our turn in the conflict. My eyes traveled to Logan. He was clearly agitated, but he was restraining. The skill Victor and I didn't possess. I could feel Victor tensing up beside me in preparation for it all. Animal mode had kicked in. My mind refocused when Logan spoke. "Before I gut you, I want to know why."

"I needed your powers for the pool."

"The what?"

"The mutant killer. Deadpool. Years of researching and finding. Finding the right powers that could coexist in one body without tearing it apart. My son was the first piece of the puzzle. Logan, you were the last. You made Weapon XI possible. I asked you to help, but you said you wanted the quiet life. Well, I've learned that nothing motivates the men in your family like revenge." Everyone in the room, including Victor and I, looked over when Kayla entered.

Logan, startled, asked, "Who are you?"

"Oh, she's real, old friend." Logan took a few shocked, about-to-be-sick sounding breaths and kneeled on the cold stone floor to regain control. "Did you really think we would just let you walk away? You're a dangerous man. We like to keep and eye on dangerous men. Tell him about the day you died," he said to Kayla.

Her hate for him was obvious, but she obeyed anyway. "They gave me a shot of hydrochlorithiazide. It reduces the heart rate so low it appears you've flatlined."

"Don't be angry with her," Stryker told the now panting Logan. "She's a real credit to your species." Logan's head snapped up to stare at her. "Did you know that her sister has diamond-hard skin? Kayla's mutation is tactohypnosis. She can influence people as long as she touches them. Quite a useful tool in a seduction." Kayla took a step forward to protest, but Stryker revealed a gun strapped to his side. Logan missed the whole scene. "It was never real, my friend."

"It was real for me," Logan said, his eyes never leaving Kayla.

"I told you if you came down this road you wouldn't like what you found."

Logan, still only speaking to Kayla, said, "That story you told me, about the man who gets flowers for the moon, I had it backwards. I thought you were the moon and I was you wolverine. (I had to cover my mouth at this point to keep from crying out when the memory of the dream about the wounded wolverine howling at the moon resurfaced). But you're the trickster, aren't you? I'm just the fool who got played. The worst part of it is, I should've known. But I ignored my instincts. I ignored what I really am. But that won't ever happen again." He stood up, looked at Stryker, and promptly walked out. Kayla closed her eyes, tears running down her face, and Stryker simply got back to work on Deadpool.

I was completely and utterly pissed off. Stryker's lies and Logan not detecting them had sent me over the edge. Victor sensed my anger. His had elevated as well. Our moment was coming.

Kayla sniffed and called, "Colonel."

"Not now, Kayla."

She took a few steps forward. "I have done everything you've asked. My sister. You said if I helped you, you'd let her go."

"Kayla, it's not as simple as that. Her mutation is unique. Quite beautiful. We just need a little more time to analyze it, that's all."

Victor stood, and I followed suit. "You let him go?" he snarled. We both dropped with an intimidating thud to the floor.

"Victor, please…" Stryker began.

"You can't let him go." Victor started threateningly towards Stryker.

"You can't beat him, Victor."

"Then give me the adamantium!"

"Your tests came back…"

"We had a deal!!!"

I couldn't take it anymore. "You would never survive the operation!!!!" I cried.

Victor froze, then spun around and faced me. "I can take anything he can," he growled.

Tears had sprung into my eyes for no good reason, and I whispered, "No, you can't." He glared at me, allowing the news that I had known this information before now sink in.

Stryker cam back in. "You're my favorite soldier, Victor. Be patient. Your time will come."

"He's using us!" Kayla declared. She started running towards me in a desperate attempt to safely join our side.

Victor had lost it. I could see it in his eyes. He had never much liked Kayla and I think she had just worn out his last nerve. He whipped around and grabbed Kayla by the throat as she ran by. She screamed. I screamed, "VICTOR!!!!" and ran over, grabbing the front of his coat. "STOP!!" He was completely ignoring me.

He looked up at Kayla who he had suspended in the air. "How about this time, you die for real?" he said.

Kayla latched her hands on his wrist and choked out, "Let me go."

I glanced at him to see if it worked. "Your little mind tricks don't work on me," he snarled as he tightened his grip.

I took a deep breath and prepared to dig my claws into his general chest area when Logan burst in crying, "Victor!!!" I looked over my shoulder at his hulking form and his shiny claws flashing. Victor halfway grinned and threw Kayla aside. He violently shrugged me off as well. I grabbed Kayla and pulled her behind a medical cart as the brothers met in combat. I could tell from the first few blows that Victor was sorely beaten. Before I could count to ten, Logan and Victor had crashed through the glass window and were free falling towards the floor of the warehouse room. I heard them land on one of the random metal army boxes below with a loud thud and an extremely pained groan from Victor. I grabbed Kayla's hand and pulled her to the shattered window so we could see what was happening. Logan had Victor pinned to the box with one triplet of claws and the other triplet was pointed under Victor's chin.

Of all the things you wouldn't expect someone to do when facing death, Victor chuckled and started to taunt his brother. "Feels good, doesn't it? All that rage. Do it."

I felt like I had been slapped. "Logan!" I cried. He looked up at me, and indescribable expression of being torn on his face. "You're not an animal like him," I said quietly.

"Oh, yes, you are," Victor countered.

"Shut the hell up, Victor!!" I snarled.

He continued to ignore me. "Do it. Finish it."

I was close to gasping in fear by this point. "Ok, Logan, this is me begging. You know me. I don't beg. Listen to me, Logan. You're better than him. Don't revert to his methods. This isn't you." Logan let out what almost equivocated to a defeated sigh and retracted his claws. He then proceeded to punch Victor extremely hard across the face. Victor was out like a light. A huge wave of relief washed over me. I grabbed Kayla's hand again and we ran for the stairs.

When we emerged from the stairwell and into the room, Logan was pacing and running his hands through his hair. "Logan?" I called. He slightly turned his head to show that he was listening. "My sister. They have my sister," I said breathlessly. Then I remembered Kayla's predicament and amended, "They have OUR sisters."

Kayla walked forward a bit and said, "Please, I didn't trick you into loving me. It was real for me too."

Logan finally turned to look at us. He met my gaze and I nearly sobbed, "I'm so sorry! They have Nesha!"

His eyes softened a little bit and he asked, "Where is she?" I gestured towards the gate. He took off, Kayla close behind. I faltered for moment and glanced back at Victor's limp form. "Elena, leave him," Logan said.

I glanced at him, then back at Victor. "I'll be back," I whispered, then I followed them into the prison. All of the young mutants looked up at us curiously. Logan caught sight of Nesha and extended his claws. He ran down the aisle, his claws slicing through the locks on both sides. Kayla and I followed him until he had reached our sisters' cages. We then stopped to take care of our family.

Nesha ran out and wrapped her arms around me. "Oh, thank God," I sighed.

She backed up and looked around. "Where's Meow Mix?"

I stared blankly at her. "Meow Mix?"

She rolled her eyes. "Victor."

"Oh…he's unconscious in the other room…Meow Mix?"

"Wade came up with it."

I grinned broadly before taking her hand in mine and running over to Logan. He was staring at me as if trying to decide what to do with me. I gazed back, begging forgiveness with my eyes. The corners of his mouth pulled up just a tiny bit. He held out a hand. I took it and he yanked me into his arms. "Geez, Elena. I've been scared to death…and extremely pissed off about you."

"I know. I'm sorry, but what else could I do? He came back into my life and I wasn't about to let him get away again. And then I found out about Nesha…"

"All is forgiven, Elena. I'm just glad you're ok." My heart exploded in jubilation and I back out of his arms to make way for Kayla. Logan took her hand and we ran off. As we reached the huge doors that led outside from the prison we froze because the doors started opening of their own accord. On the other side was Deadpool. "Kayla, Elena, get these kids out of here."

"Logan…"

"Find another way out."

As we turned and ran, Logan extended his claws. I glanced back in time to see swords extend out from between Deadpool's middle and ring finger knuckles. "Crap," I breathed before following the rest. I pushed my way to the front and led the way. We rounded a corner and was met with a barrage of bullets. Emma transformed into what looked like pure diamond and jumped in front of us as we scrambled for safety behind a wall. The bullets merely ricocheted off her. I managed to catch a few bullets and I was grateful I had been in front of a few kids when I had. I healed quickly.

Scott, who I had forgotten about until now, was next to me and blindfolded. "I can help! Point me at 'em," he said.

I nodded to Emma. "Go."

She helped Scott grab her shoulders, transformed, and then they ran out. She pointed Scott's head in the right direction and cried, "GO! NOW!"

He yanked the blindfold off and that amazing red beam of energy wiped out the soldiers. He pulled the cloth back over his eyes and asked, "Did I get 'em?"

"Yeah," Emma answered breathlessly. They ran back to us.

Nesha jumped up. "Let's go."

I shook my head. "I can't go."

"Elena, come on!"

"I have to stay here." I stood and walked over to her. I leaned in and whispered, "Victor needs me, and Kayla needs help. She's hurt."

"I smelled the blood."

"She's not going to be able to make it out. I have to find Logan and get them back together. He'll take care of her from there. You get these guys out, all right? You take them. Go!"

She kissed my cheek and then called, "Let's go, come on!" Everyone followed except Kayla and me.

I knelt beside her and looked at her wound. She had been shot on the right side of her torso. "Kayla, can you walk? I need to get you to Logan."

"I'll try. Help me up." I gently lifted her to her feet and put her arm around my shoulder. We got back to the prison room. Logan and Deadpool were nowhere in sight.

"They're gone."

"Elena, I can go on alone. You do what you need to do."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Go on. I'll be fine."

I made sure she was steady on her feet and backed up a few steps. "I'll see you after this is all over. Thanks."

"See ya."

I spun on my heel and dashed into the warehouse. To my despair, Victor was gone too. I looked around, desperate for any clues to where he'd gone. I caught his scent and immediately took off in pursuit. I ran out the door just in time to see Deadpool teleport to the top of a nuclear hub where Logan was standing. "Damn! This sucks!" I snarled. I dashed over there. I had no way of traversing the side of the hub because my bones weren't coated in indestructible metal and would break if I tried to use them to claw my way up the concrete structure. Victor apparently had no such limitations. I saw a flash of movement to my right. He was scrambling up the wall just as he had that night in Africa…courtesy of his bag lady nails. I couldn't tell yet if he was going up there to aid Deadpool or Logan, but it seemed that only Logan needed help anyway. Deadpool had him pinned to the ground and was about to decapitate him. Victor cleared the top of the wall and dove at Deadpool, taking a huge swipe at him. Deadpool was knocked off the edge into the center of the hub. Logan was almost pulled with him, but Victor grabbed his brother's arm.

Even from my distance, I could hear Victor say, "Nobody kills you but me." He pulled Logan to safety and they just kind of stared at each other for a minute.

I screamed, "LOOK OUT!!" when I saw Deadpool reappear. He reengaged them. I couldn't clearly see anything and it pissed me off. Suddenly, an idea came to me. If I got up enough speed with my super speed, I should be able to run up the side of that thing. I looked up to see Logan blasted off the side by what looked like Scott's energy beam. Victor was en-route to the other side of the hub where Deadpool had retreated to. I took a deep breath and ran back to the building, then I burst into hyper-speed and raced for the hub. Much to my astonishment, it worked. I reached the top and flew into the air for a second because of my velocity, then, I landed, feet-first on the ledge. I located Deadpool. He was blasting a hole in the ledge with Scott's power. My temper flared when I realized that Victor was in the hole. Logan was running from the other side, but I could get there faster. I sped forward, claws extended. As I reached out and tried to slice through Deadpool's neck, I encountered a problem right around the spine area. His adamantium coated skeleton. My claws wouldn't cut it. He blasted me backwards. Logan used the distraction to finish what I had started. His claws cut all the way through. Deadpool faltered and reached up to touch his neck. Logan kicked him in the back, and his now useless body tumbled into the chasm below, his head falling away. The beam of energy was still shooting out of his eyes as his head fell, and it was blasting holes in the hub's sides.

I jumped back to me feet and jogged over. Victor was climbing out of the hole, but stopped when Logan offered him a hand. He sort of smiled and took it. Logan pulled him out and let him go by towards me. We all stood in silence for a moment, then Logan said, "This doesn't change anything between us, Victor. We're done." My heart clenched at those words. I had hoped for at least a slight patching of their relationship, but no luck.

"We can never be done, Jimmy. We're brothers, and brothers look out for each other." The hub was shuddering beneath us , its supports giving out. I had so much I wanted to say to Logan, but I couldn't. Victor grabbed my hand and jumped off. I managed to wave at Logan before being jerked off behind him. What I have never figured out, even now, is how we landed without breaking every bone in our bodies. Victor pulled me to his chest and did some sort of tumble roll thing. I was pretty sure he had broken his collarbone and an arm, while I sustained minimal damage, only cracking a finger. I jumped up and pulled him with me. That hub was coming down. We took off, running as far as we could, as fast as we could.

I stopped when I saw Gambit running towards a building a few yards away. "Remy," I breathed. I pulled loose of Victor's grip and ran towards him.

"Elena!" Victor yelled. It was my turn to ignore him.

"Remy LeBeau!" I cried. He stopped and turned to see who was calling.

He saw me and met me halfway. "Miss Elena! I thought I might find you here. I was somewhat shocked to see you in the alley the other night."

"I know. I'm sorry. Listen, my sister is around her somewhere with a bunch of kids trying to get off the island."

"I'm already on it. Logan told me. I'll make sure they're ok. You want me to tell her anything?"

"Tell her I love her and that I will find her again. I promise."

"Will do. You take care, and the offer I made about if you ever need an ear still stands."

"Thank you." I put a grateful hand on his shoulder before turning and running back to Victor.

"Can we go now?" he asked impatiently.

"Where can we go? We have nowhere."

"Central Park."

"Pardon?"

"That's where we're going." He took my hand again and we ran towards the bridge. We both froze when we heard gunshots and Logan's enraged cry. I made to run back, but Victor held tight. "Don't, Elena!"

"But…!"

"You never listen! He'll find his own way! He always does. We have to get out of here before authorities show up." My shoulders slumped in defeat because I knew he was right.

"Fine, come on."

We managed to cross the bridge before emergency vehicles began to show up. We stood by one of the many buildings in the area, just watching the smoke from the collapsed hub rise up into the early morning sky. The sun had risen during our fight with Deadpool. Considering everything that had happened, the beautiful orange and pink scene before us was quite soothing…no matter how much I hated pink.

**THE END**

**Author's Note****: There is a sequel in the making!!! Look for it relatively soon…ish. Ha ha. It follows Elena and Victor and what they do after all of this. Other mutants make appearances. Omega Red for certain and few other possibles like Nightcrawler and Callisto. Nesha and Gambit will be back. I want to say thank you to all those who have read and reviewed this story. You make my writing experience a pleasant one! Also, thanks to my friend Mikayla for allowing me to use Nesha and her story and plug it into mine. I couldn't have pulled this off without you. Again, I own no one except Elena. THANKS!!!**


End file.
